Black Beauty
by Buster's Jezebel
Summary: Merle and Michonne. At the prison. The katana plays a kinky part. They've had sex and will have lots more. They also develop a relationship. I claim no ownership of The Walking Dead in any way shape or form.
1. Chapter 1

Black Beauty

She watched him walk away from her. He'd apologised but she wasn't sure he meant it. Did he? She watched him walk away from her as she continued to think about whether he'd really meant it.

He'd apologised to her. Couldn't fucking believe he'd actually fucking apologised to her. What the fuck? He was turning into a fucking pussy. He walked outside into the sunlight. Fucking people were turning him soft in the head like they'd already turned his brother. But she was beautiful. He stopped as that thought struck home. He knew the Governor had wanted her in the worst way. The worst possible way. The Governor wanted to break her. He didn't want to break her. He just wanted her.

She watched him handle the weapons. Even with one hand he was adept. She admired that. The prosthesis he used with a knife attached did nothing to impede him. She shook her head mentally as she wondered whether he'd had that bright idea or if the Governor had thought of it. Didn't matter anyway, it was a good invention in their current world. Her brow furrowed as she realised there was something in him that she admired. She didn't want to admire anything about him.

The fucking Korean had gotten a shower working. Who'd have thought he had it in him? He'd been on watch, His Black Beauty had been with him. Said she wanted to keep an eye on him. Fuck that shit. He smiled a cold smile as he watched them in yard talking about what order they'd shower in.

She stayed on her watch looking at him every time she turned in his direction. She made no secret of it. It certainly didn't bother him. He was looking back at her every time. As if he could sense her looking at him. Or if he was already looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat every time their eyes met. And every time she ignored it.

He finished his watch handing over to the Cop's kid. He snorted at this as he slammed down the stairs. He went inside being brought up by Daryl who handed him a towel and some soap with some fresh clothes. He told him where the shower was. Fuck, he didn't want a shower. He wanted to lay his arse down for a couple of hours.

She switched off the shower bending over and shaking out her dreads. As she did so she saw boots behind her.

His Black Beauty was truly beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How was it possible for her to be hard from the neck up? He sure as fuck wasn't. He was hard in exactly the place he was supposed to be. But she was. Fucking hard-headed bitch. Everything below her neck was completely & utterly female. Yeah she had muscles but they were fucking female muscles. Her breasts were high & firm, her nipples blacker than the rest of her. Her pubic hair was curly as, the water was still dripping off it. He idly wondered what that said about him. That he was hard as stone with a naked fucking black woman holding her fucking sword under his chin.

He looked her level in the eyes. Thrust his pelvis toward her slightly to get her to glance down at his cock. Which she did, just the slightest flick of her eyes but it was enough. His grin crawled across his face lips peeling back & his teeth gleaming in the darkness. Before he could speak however she leaned forward slightly with her sword, it wasn't just at his chin now it was touching his chin. His cock got harder at the thought she could literally gut him like a fish. What the fuck did that say about him that he not only wanted a black woman like he'd never wanted anyone else & that he wanted to fuck her while she held her sword on him?

Well his Black Beauty could gut him or not but since he was getting a show that was going to ensure he entertained himself later tonight the least he could do was give her one in return. He tossed his clean clothes over so they landed on hers still grinning like crazy at her. He toed off his boots thankful he'd already undone his laces. Using his one hand he pulled off his shirt not even thinking what she'd wonder about his scars. He knew he was fine to look at regardless of them. Then he stopped & looked back at her. She was still standing there in front of him naked as with water dripping off her in all the right places. She didn't move away or lower her sword. He raised his eyebrow & shrugged at her before he commenced undoing his prosthesis. When it fell to the floor his pants quickly followed, the belt was the only thing keeping them up.

He took a step toward her pushing his chin onto the sword, he was kind of thankful as he did that she backed up. He nearly laughed. He didn't think she'd realised that she'd done it & if she had she'd gut him from spite alone. He took one more step & could reach his hand to the shower & turn it on. As the water fell he turned toward it & bracing his right elbow on the wall leaned toward it taking his cock in his left hand. He was used to it now but it had been a fucking bitch to learn to wank left-handed.

The groan that came out of his mouth was long & low. His eyes fluttered closed. He could feel her watching him & that was even more of a turn on. He stroked himself up & down slowly giving her a chance to get the fuck away from him & what he was doing. But...suddenly he felt something pointed on the back of his neck. It was light, barely noticeable. But it was there. Fucking bitch had her sword on him. And his cock liked it. He hadn't thought he could possibly get any harder but he was wrong. If he moved his hand much he was going to go off like a rocket. When the sword didn't move he started to move his hand again. And he felt the tip push ever so slightly. He stopped & the tip retreated. He was puzzled. He moved his hand again & again the tip pressed, this time it was accompanied by a hiss from her. He stilled & his brow furrowed. She wanted something. But pressing her sword into his neck wasn't giving him any clue as to what it was. He didn't want to speak in case that broke whatever the fuck they had going. He tried a quizzical kind of Umm instead. The sword withdrew from his neck & stroked ever so lightly down his shoulder before slipping toward his front. Then he felt the flat of it press his shoulder back. The light went on. She wanted him to face her.

He could do that. On his own terms. He grabbed himself in hand again a harsh moan wringing from his throat. As the sword point came to press on his neck he pushed back forcing her to step back noticeably or impale him. Then keeping his hand on his cock he turned around to face her. He stepped back under the water liking the feel of it on his skin & watched her.

She held the sword at waist level as she considered him. He was standing there under the water. Hand still on his cock. His eyes were heavy with arousal. They glimmered at her in the darkness. She could see his balls tight & full. Ready to come. He was thick which she appreciated. She liked to feel a cock when it was inside her. Feel the slide of it. She liked it stretching her from the inside out. And when she hadn't had one in awhile she really appreciated the soreness a thick one could cause the next day. He would make her feel it tomorrow. Her brow wrinkled slightly as she realised she'd decided to fuck him. Now.

With her, deciding was doing. But, it was him. And she didn't trust him. So when she stepped toward him she kept her sword. His eyes stayed half closed as she came toward him but that grin stretched back across his face. She stopped when she felt him against her stomach. Her head fell back as he twitched against her, her eyes closing. He leaned in his stumped arm curling around her waist. His mouth descended on her neck. His teeth sank into it his tongue lashing her as he sucked as hard as he could. Her left hand curled around his shoulders as she raised her leg trying to get his cock closer to her.

What got closer to her however was his left hand. He grasped her pubic hair & pulled it. Hard. She groaned herself this time as he was somehow managing to grind her clit at the same time with the back of his hand. The pain & the pleasure were bringing her on fast. She moved her left hand from his shoulders down to his cock gripping it hard in return. His hiss was music to her but it also just made her flood as she felt him hot & hard & ready in her hand. She wanted him inside her. Still keeping her sword in hand she moved her right arm around his shoulders. The sword hung down his back. He didn't seem to mind. She tucked that little kernel of thought away for later focussing on his cock leaking in her hand. Holding on with her right arm she hitched herself onto his hips.

He simply gripped his stump under her arse & letting go of her mound with his left hand he took himself in hand & without preamble pushed inside her.

They both groaned. She was wet & tight. He was hard & thick & hot. He turned around with her. Braced her on the wall. Her legs wound around his waist & she clenched around him. He shut his eyes as he felt his balls tighten further. She still had that fucking sword in her hand. He wanted both her hands on him. But he'd be damned if he'd ask for it. He fed her a long slow stroke from underneath watching her eyes practically cross. But he felt his own eyes come close to crossing when she milked him with her muscles. He could almost feel each individual muscle. He leaned forward again. Sucked & bit at her neck.

All of a sudden he felt her at his in return. Knew she was deliberately giving him a fucking hickey he'd have no chance in hell of explaining. Fucking bitch. He pulled at her nipples with his left hand. He pinched each one in turn, hard. It only made her milk him more. He decided to wonder later if she liked pain.

She wanted to come. She started to use her muscles on him & he responded by starting to thrust in & out. Unevenly at first until they found their rhythm. She gave as good as she got clenching around him each time he thrust in & releasing as he moved out. Suddenly she felt his left hand at her clit; He used no finesse simply grinding his knuckles over it repeatedly. Each time a little harder. She could feel him trembling with need as she knew she was. He was holding himself off until she came but she was would not realise that until later. All of a sudden she felt herself come, her muscles moved beyond her control spasming around his cock almost painfully. It had been so long and it felt so good. She leaned into his neck again as she came.

He felt her come in his arms & on his cock. He'd deliberately held himself off until he felt her come. His own orgasm rolled through him with relief & he felt her milk him of every last drop. He relaxed into her pushing her further against the wall mindful of the pipes. The water continued to patter down on their heads. He could feel her muscles still twitching around him & fuck it felt good. She felt good. His Black Beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I firstly want to thank those of you who have reviewed my chapters. Every word is greatly appreciated. I also wanted to say that I'm deliberately writing Merle & Michonne without dialogue. So far I think it's working. However Demonic Angel Clone mentioned they'd love to read the group reaction to Merle's hickey this will necessitate some dialogue but not with Merle & Michonne talking to each other if I can help it. And I apologise for any "slang" errors. I'm from Australia so some things will be slightly different, maybe even spellings etc.**

They were back in the shower. She was kneeling in front of him this time, her right hand on her sword as always. She was holding it back behind her, parallel to the floor. Her left hand gripped his balls as she went down on him. He could feel her dreads brushing against his thighs as she moved up & down on him. She was taking all of him each time and it felt fucking fantastic. It had been so long since anyone had gone down on him. He knew he wasn't going to last long. His groan echoed off the walls, the water was cool coming down around them.

Suddenly she took all of him in and just stayed down, her nose nestled in his pubic hair. She inhaled slowly. He was on the edge, whatever she did next he was gonna blow his load. Just as she swallowed he shot off in her mouth..."Fuck" Merle awoke as he came in his pants up in the tree he'd tied himself to. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He cursed as his orgasm rolled through him. Not a damn thing he could do to stop it. Now he was going to fucking smell like sex, something else for the fucking Walkers to pick up on.

He relaxed back against the branch as he thought of his dream. If only that had fucking happened. If only it were a memory, not a dream. Fuck. He sighed as he thought of her, His Black Beauty. Out here he could be honest, he'd never had better sex. Even though they never spoke a fucking word and she never let go of that fucking sword he'd never had better. He'd felt so alive when they'd been together, he'd felt worthy.

He sat up again at the thought. Worthy? He was fucking worthy. Of anyone or anything. He was a fucking Dixon. What the fuck was he thinking? Her fucking pussy had turned him inside out and upside down. Good thing he'd decided to leave straight away after for a prolonged hunt. That and the fucking hickey. It had been practically black when he'd looked at it in the bathroom as they were dressing. He knew he'd given her one but it was not like anyone was going to fucking see it on her.

They'd gone their separate ways, he to his cell and she to eat. His brother had come in later and he'd made sure he was lying on his side facing away as Daryl had asked him if he wanted any dinner. He'd said no and to leave him the fuck alone he was tired. He'd felt his brother's confusion but had not done anything about it. As he'd listened to the sounds of people coming & going & settling down for the night he'd wondered how he was going to hide the mark. There was no fucking way he could. So as night edged toward day he gotten up quietly and packed a couple of things. He'd moved outside. Officer Friendly had been on watch. For once he hadn't been a dick. "Need to get away, going hunting, be gone a few" He'd started walking toward the gate. He hadn't gone a dozen steps when he heard Rick walking behind, slow and steady, not bothering to catch up. Fucking typical. He waited at the gate for Rick to get there & unlock it for him. Dawn was just beginning to creep over the horizon. "How long?" Rick closed and locked the gate behind him as he asked this question. Merle went ahead a few steps thinking before he answered "A few days, maybe a week". He didn't look back.

That had been 3 days ago. He'd been doing fine, catching small game, stringing it up in the trees to get it on his way back. But yesterday he'd found a goldmine. A small salt quarry. He was hightailing it back to camp to get Daryl so they could come back in a vehicle & load up. That would allow them to preserve any meat they caught in the future. If they came by road they could take enough to last them months.

He sighed as he thought of it. He hoped he could remember how to preserve, he hadn't done any of that shit in years. Maybe the housekeeper knew, she seemed like the type who'd know that shit. Maybe the Vet would know too. Or Daryl, he had a mind like a fucking steel trap. He huffed as he decided he may as well get going, dawn was beginning to break. Undoing the rope he coiled it around his shoulders & started shimmying down the tree. There weren't any Walkers around now so it was a good time. Once down he straightened stretching the knots and kinks out of his back. He yanked on the other rope still in the tree, the slip knot coming undone and his pack dropping down into his hands.

On the way back he picked up the small game he'd stored. He was thinking of which road to take to get back the quarry; trying to visualise where it was on the map he'd seen back at the prison. He could see a Walker coming toward him from his left. He had a machete and just as he raised his hand to take care of it an arrow flew past him sinking into it's head. He sighed as he bent down to yank it out for his brother.

He stood up looking at Daryl as he handed the arrow back. "Lookin' for me are you little brother?"

"Nah, just huntin', but you could've asked me to go with you"

"Needed time" He left it at that; turned back toward the trail he'd been following. Daryl fell in behind him. He knew his brother understood that. They both had times where they needed space. And he now more than ever what with being cooped up with the fucking group. The times when he'd pop a pill and slide into oblivion were long gone.

All of a sudden he sensed eyes on him from his right. He paused & looked over. She was there. In the shadow of a tree just watching him. He stopped as Daryl greeted her. She walked over to them slowly. Their eyes never left each other. He didn't bother listening to what she and Daryl spoke of. He gestured for her to fall in ahead of him in the line taking point. She raised an eyebrow but moved onto the path in front of him.

As they walked back to the prison the conversation between her and Daryl died down. He could hear his brother humming some mindless tune under his breath. Thankful Daryl hadn't realised anything was more amiss than usual with them, he watched her arse as she walked. She had a ground eating stride. Her hips swayed with each step. And that arse was to fucking die for. He'd like to just ... "So Rick said you'd maybe be gone a week, what happened?" Daryl interrupted his musings and thankfully the hard on he'd been getting. Without taking his eyes off her backside he answered that he'd found the salt quarry. He tuned out his brother's exclamations over this as he went back to daydreaming of His Black Beauty and her arse.

This time his musings were brought up by some Walkers. As they fought their way through them he realised something. They fought well. And they fought alike. He wasn't sure he liked that. As they continued onto the prison he heard Daryl snort behind him. "Shit Merle, you stink like Walker, first thing you do when you get back is hit the shower, you fucking reek man". Merle snorted but didn't say anything. That wasn't the only thing he reeked of but if his brother hadn't picked up on it he wasn't saying a damn thing.

He watched the katana swing against her hip, every time she took a step it jolted slightly. The scabbard was bone white & ribbed. He'd been fascinated by it from the moment he'd seen it. A grin came across his face as he thought of something he'd like to do to her with it. As if she sensed his thought she flicked a glance at him over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. He only continued to grin at her as he thought of running that scabbard over her, all over her. Repeatedly. She let out a small hiss of irritation as she turned back around picking up her pace. He matched her easily. After all he had long legs too.

They walked throughout the morning arriving back at the prison in the early afternoon. As Maggie let them in the gate Michonne took off immediately inside. As he and Daryl took the small game they both had over to the table they used to dress them Rick came over to them. Daryl mentioned the quarry he'd found. Rick asked if he could find it again via road & he answered that he could. "Daryl 'n me will go back first thing & load up a vehicle with it".

"No, Daryl is the only one who can ride the bike and we need more formula and medication." Rick spoke as he turned and looked toward the prison thinking of who would consent to travelling with Merle. "I'll go with him". The words were spoken to Rick but she was looking right at him as he gutted a rabbit. She'd returned to them silent as a wraith. Beyond flicking a glance up at her he didn't say anything. There was a pause as Daryl stopped his work to exchange a look with Rick before they both turned to look at Michonne. She merely looked back at Rick & asked "When do you want us to leave?"

"First light" his tone was hesitant. He was expecting Merle to go bat shit. He was surprised as he simply continued to skin the game. As he moved he swiped his left arm up over his forehead to wipe away the sweat. Rick had watched him and as he brought his arm down Rick's eyes narrowed. "Who did you pick up in the woods and where are they now?"

Daryl looked over at Rick "Who'd pick up what?" He followed Ricks line of sight & looked at his brother's neck. It had a giant hickey on it. And it wasn't recent from the look of it, the edges of it were already turning yellow. Merle looked at neither of them as he finished with the game. He gathered up the meat & took it inside leaving Daryl to clean up. When he was about a dozen steps away he turned back looking at them. Michonne was not looking at him, she had not even turned around. Daryl & Rick were still looking at him. "Ain't nobody's business but mine what the fuck I do with my dick and who I put it in so stay the fuck out of it." He turned back around & headed into the kitchen to drop off the meat before he headed to the shower wondering if His Black Beauty would join him.

A/N. Next POV will be Michonne before I moved back to switching between them as in chapter's one and two. Group reaction coming up...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Gonna head in and wash up myself before dinner." Michonne spoke to Rick and Daryl without looking at either one of them. She turned on her heel and followed Merle toward the prison entrance. She wondered if either of them had the thought that Merle had been with someone here or if they both thought he'd picked up someone outside and fucked them before dropping or killing them.

No. With her next breath she knew Daryl wouldn't think that of his brother. He knew him inside and out. Rick she wasn't sure of. She thought perhaps he'd been looking at her speculatively since that night in the shower. She slowed down as she thought of that night and her blood quickened.

Funny how that had never happened to her before, thinking about someone she'd been with and getting hot. She'd had good sex, even great sex before but...sex, the sex she'd had with that white redneck son of a bitch had literally fried her brain. She was sure he'd all but caused her eyes to cross in pleasure at one point. Which was why she was going for a repeat performance. She knew he wanted her to join him, Rick and Daryl might not have realised it but she did.

She had felt his eyes watching her arse all the way back to the prison. He'd made her so hot she'd had to turn around and look at him at one point. That grin that was on his face was just feral. She'd hissed at him in return as a warning and he'd only grinned more. The man knew what he wanted and regardless of the colour of her skin, he wanted her. And he wasn't shy about showing her. She rubbed her thighs together as she walked, she could feel her lips slipping and sliding together; the thoughts she was having were already making her wet. If she was too late to catch him in the shower she'd have to service herself. No way was she going to be able to wait until they were on the road tomorrow.

Carol greeted her as she came into the cell block and went to her cell for clean clothes. Michonne knew she returned Carol's greeting, she even stopped and spoke a few sentences to her but if she was asked what she'd said she wouldn't be able to say. Her complete focus was on trying to get to the shower in time to get herself fucked senseless. She'd missed him these last three days. Her feet faltered as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She'd missed him? This white redneck racist arsehole? She'd missed _him_? God, she rubbed a hand over her face as she realised it was true. She had missed him.

She hesitated in the doorway. She could hear the shower running. She noticed he had the same habit of tuneless humming that his brother had. She took a further second for herself. Did she want this? Yes, she wanted this. She walked inside and dropped her clean clothes on the bench with his. His prosthesis was sitting there this time too. She sat down without looking at him to take off her boots. As she stood up she took off her top and undid her bra. She pretended he wasn't watching her but she knew he was. He was still humming but as she undid her pants and pushed them down her legs with her underwear she realised it wasn't tuneless anymore.

He was humming 'You Can Leave Your Hat On'. She wondered if there was a significance to that song. As she took off her bandana and the tie out of her hair that had held her dreads in a low side ponytail to hide what little could be seen of her own hickey she looked over at him. He wasn't looking at her. It miffed her a little, not that she was deliberately putting on a show as he had. His eyes were focussed on her katana. She looked back at him; he was still humming the same song.

Suddenly she realised what he wanted. Why he wanted it she didn't know but he was telling her to bring the sword with her. She puzzled over it for a second before deciding to humour him. To be honest she felt better having it close at hand and he hadn't minded last time. Her lips twitched at how she'd used it on him. It had been stimulating. And his response had been nothing but positive. She went to draw it out of the scabbard but he stopped humming with a grunt that sounded negative. She looked back over, he was watching her this time. She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. He wanted the scabbard too. Okay then.

He stood still under the water. He'd already cleaned and rinsed himself off. She stood at the bench with the sword in her hands. Neither spoke. Their eyes deepened as they became aroused. She was thinking of what they'd done and what she still wanted to do with him. He slowly raised his left arm to her. And he waited. As she walked to him she felt like she was crossing some barrier that they'd not crossed when they'd been here before. The last time had been happenstance, this time was nothing but deliberate on both their parts. She stood before him, the water bounced off his skin onto hers. She looked up at him.

Without thinking about it she stood on her toes and leaned in to his mouth. It was a gentle kiss almost hesitant and unlike what he'd been expecting from his in-drawn breath. She felt his right arm come around her waist pulling her tight against his body. Then he moved it down running the inside of his forearm against her arse. He groaned into her mouth and she groaned back. Her mouth opened wide under his and she thrust her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like man. It was her last coherent thought before his left hand reached for the katana in her hand.

Without asking her to let go of it he merely drew it into her side. She had it angled vertically. He turned it sideways, then slowly as they still kissed he leaned back slightly and ran the flat of the scabbard across her right nipple. Her head fell back as she arched into the scabbard. He continued to run the scabbard across her nipple. Back and forward slowly, each time a pressing it a little harder against her. Who knew it could feel this way she wondered hazily, His right arm was still running across her backside and she had her left arm hooked around his shoulders to keep herself upright. What he was doing was melting her into a ball of arousal so liquid she expected to simply flow right out of his arms. She heard wispy little breaths and realised they were coming from her. He must have realised what he was doing because she could feel him smile against her lips. Before she could even think to gather herself his right arm moved around to her front & he let go of the scabbard. His left arm moved around her shoulders and his right thrust between her legs.

Taking her weight in full he lifted her up and stepped over to the bench they had their clothes on. She felt his knees rest at the bench and then push it back toward the wall with a scraping sound as he then turned and sat down on it. Her legs opened as he sat and she ended up straddling him as he leaned back against the wall. A small sigh came from both of them as his cock came to rest against her arse. She wriggled against the feel of it causing him to hiss at her before he leaned down and took left nipple in his mouth. He bit the tip. Hard. Michonne gasped but no sooner had he done that than he had the scabbard back at her other nipple, barely running it across the tip this time. Instead of it being soothing as he used his mouth on her other nipple the differences between the scabbard on one nipple and his mouth on her other were driving her to distraction. Suddenly she felt his right arm that had been between her legs come to her front. As he dragged it forward he deliberately dragged it against her opening.

Before she realised what he was doing he had dragged the stump across her clit. His scar tissue was not smooth. It felt like sandpaper rubbing at her in the best possible way in the most sensitive of places. She came with a scream neither of them expected. His mouth came up to clamp down on hers muffling her next scream as he continued to use the scabbard on one nipple and his stump on her clit. She came continuously and in such a rush she could do nothing but hold on to him and ride it out.

Eventually she realised he'd taken the sword from her and rested it against the bench. His left arm pulled her head down to rest on his shoulder and his right stump slowly stopped grinding at her and instead moved to hook around her waist. She could smell herself. But she could smell him too. And she could feel his hard cock still against her backside. She stayed resting her head against his shoulder as his left hand stroked up and down her back. Both of her hands were resting limply on her thighs. He didn't seem to mind at the moment that she was fully satiated and he was anything but. But she realised she did. Ever since he'd fucked her she'd wanted to taste him and now was the perfect time. She moved her arms bringing them up to rest on his shoulders. They looked at each other quietly.

This time it was he who leaned in and kissed her. It too was a gentle kiss. Their tongues stroked each other lazily, no competition or duel, just communicating their happiness at being together. But...Michonne moved her legs and stood up breaking away. His arms clasped her at her hips. She paused before moving, smiling down at him. He raised an eyebrow at her as she did. Then she knelt between his legs.

She took his left hand first holding it and stoking it with her fingers. It was a big, hard hand. Callused and scarred. He bit his nails she saw. Another habit the brother's shared. Looking at him she raised it to her mouth and kissed the pad of each finger and licking it before moving to the next. She kissed the back of it before she brought it to rest on his thigh placing it there deliberately. Then without thinking about it she took his right arm at the elbow this time.

He stilled looking at her warily but she merely leaned her head down and inhaled. She could smell herself on his skin. She could see her juices drying in the dips and valleys of his scar tissue. Waiting for a few seconds to see if he stopped her she simply continued to breathe her scent in. Combined with the scent of his skin it was delicious. When he didn't remove his arm from her grasp she leaned down again giving him time to change his mind. But beyond taking a breath he did nothing. So she licked at his scar tissue. Once, twice, three times. She heard a noise and looked up to see his head had fallen back to rest against the wall, his eyes had closed and his Adam's apple was moving up and down convulsively as he swallowed. She leaned back to his stump and took it upon herself to clean it for him with her mouth. She licked and sucked and generally went down on it. But when it was clean she put it on his thigh as she'd done with his left hand which was still there now curled into a fist.

She looked at his cock. It was rock hard and purple, pre-come had leaked copiously from it. She smiled knowing she'd caused that to happen. He sighed and she looked up to find him looking down at her. His eyes were at half mast, heavy-lidded with arousal and dark as midnight. She liked seeing that look in his eyes and knowing she had put it there. Still looking at him she lowered her head to him taking all of his cock into her mouth. She relaxed her throat as she came to the base of him, her nose buried in his pubic hair. His left hand moved to her head gripping it at the back pulling on her dreads. As she raised her head his thighs twitched and he groaned again. She moved her left hand to his mouth trying to cover it but he simply took her fingers in his mouth & sucked on them which caused her to groan in return.

As she moved her head up and down on his cock his twitching thigh bumped her katana, not much but enough to bring it to her attention. Remembering how he'd used it on her she reached for it immediately, pulling it between them. His eyes were still closed. She slowly turned it so the flat of the scabbard was near his balls which were already tight and getting tighter. As she lowered her mouth on him she positioned the scabbard underneath his balls and then as she raised her mouth she slowly dragged the scabbard against them. His whole body jerked as he suddenly came in her mouth shooting his sperm down her throat. She lowered her head as she swallowed every drop he gave her.

A/N. Apologies but no group reaction of Merle's hickey this chapter. It will be first up in the next chapter. Merle & Michonne ran away with me in the shower! And the song You Can Leave Your Hat On is by Joe Cocker.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N Thank you to every single reviewer out there with a special nod to What Evil Lurks and Snemes. I really appreciate all of your thoughts and opinions. I'm glad Merle and Michonne are catching your fancy. No sex to speak of this time I'm afraid. First installment of the group finding out they're getting it on. I hope you continue to enjoy._

Chapter 5.

Merle felt himself being swallowed as he erupted into her mouth. His hand fisted in her hair. As his orgasm receded his grip loosened. They were both breathing heavily as she slowly withdrew off his cock. He scrubbed his left hand up over his face scratching his head before he rested it back on his thigh. He felt as loose and mellow as he'd never felt before. Fuck but His Black Beauty gave great head. And the fact that she'd turned that fucking sword back on him? Well he could never resist a woman with an inventive mind. He shook his head as he watched her move back to the shower. She still needed to get clean. He dressed without looking at her and left.

He was eating dinner when he felt her enter behind him. He was at a table with the Cop's kid. He'd left his prosthesis off. Deliberately because he wanted to keep her smell as long as possible. But he hadn't counted on the looks it would cause him to get. That was why the damn kid had come over to sit with him, he just fucking knew he was burning to ask him about it. If it hurt? Did it hurt? Of course it fucking hurt. But Carl surprised him. "What's that mark on your neck? Looks like a bruise. How'd you get it?" He asks the questions of Merle all in the one breath. Fuck. His Black Beauty startled him by coming to sit with them too. She sat on his right. Her plate landed on the table with a little more force than necessary causing a slight pause in conversation. Enough of one that people stopped and looked at her. Before he could answer she did so for him.

"You know about sex Carl?" The question had Merle's eyes winging up to her for a second before he moved them back to his plate. She looked over to Rick at the next table "Has he had the birds and bees speech yet?" Rick nodded at her but he was looking at Merle as he did so. He could feel those fucking eyes on him too. But he kept looking down at his plate, eating a bite at a time. "Okay then, well the mark on Merle's neck is called a love bite or a hickey. It happens when someone sucks your skin. Generally when people are having sex, mostly in the heat of the moment but not always". After saying this she sat down and started eating her own meal. He knew the kid wasn't finished and he knew she did too. She was going to make him ask because she was like him. Neither of them volunteered information. They always made people work for it.

He knew when the kid asked that she'd say she gave it to him. Everyone would know about them. He knew he had a small window of time to head it off, could make up some story about a woman when he was hunting. And she'd let him and they'd continue on their usual way. He didn't like that about him; that he considered it for a second. It would be easier on him. And her too, because when the kid asked and she answered him hell was going to break loose with a couple of people in the group. Not that he could blame them. But he said nothing.

He moved is right arm off and under the table, resting it on her thigh. It was a gesture of support and he surprised himself by making it. He was even more surprised when her hand came down under the table to grasp his stump and hold it. He very nearly flinched. "So who gave it to you then?" Carl was looking at Merle, as observant as he was he hadn't noticed the by-play under the table. Merle sighed and Michonne answered for him again. "I did." Those two words caused a silence that he was fairly sure the cell block had never seen or heard rather.

It was so still and silent he could hear the moaning of the walkers outside at the fence. He scrubbed his left hand over his face again as he rubbed her thigh under the table. "Yeah, we christened the fuckin' showers alright? Twice." He went back to eating as Michonne snorted beside him. She looked over at him. Her eyes were dancing. Fuck. How the fuck was he supposed to resist her when she looked like that? His Black Beauty. She was gonna peel back layer by fucking layer of his heart until she had him at his most vulnerable and then stomp the shit out of it. And he realised, he was going to let her. They looked at each other as everyone else processed what had been said. Sounds slowly returned and before he knew what he was doing he'd leaned over and pressed a kiss on her shoulder before he went back to eating.

Carl took some time before he processed what Merle had said. "Wait. What? You had sex in the showers? Twice? Oh gross we all use 'em. Dad!" He practically squealed his father's name as he stood up from the table. Rick chuckled before he could help himself. He was supremely thankful puberty had not yet hit his son at that moment. "Carl, what consenting adults do in the shower is their own business, I'm sure Merle and Michonne are actually not the first to do that now that I think about it. But that said I do think since they've admitted to it they should be top of the roster to clean it. He expected Merle to pitch a fit but again he was surprised by his not saying anything. He shrugged and went back to eating his dinner. He had first watch.

Michonne knew she was going to get several lectures from what she'd said. She continued to eat one-handed as she held Merle's stump under the table. She couldn't believe he'd left off the prosthesis. She would have liked to stay and get the lectures out-of-the-way but she had watch after Rick tonight, she needed to get some sleep before and after because they were headed out to the quarry first thing. She gave Merle's stump a squeeze before she stood up. She took his plate since he'd finished eating with her own and went to the kitchen where she dropped them off. On the way back she spoke to Rick telling him to wake her because she was going to get some sleep now too. He nodded. She walked back past Merle. He glanced up at her his face still but his eyes, his eyes said everything. She stopped in front of him well aware that conversation died down again. He nodded up at her and she nodded back before heading off to bed. Thanks to him she knew she was going to sleep like a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Okay, they have started having conversation here. Not much but some. And again thank you to everyone who has taken the time to post a review. You cannot know what that means.

Chapter 6.

"Michonne" She came awake as her name was spoken softly. Her sword was already in her hand but she recognised the voice as he spoke again "Merle asked me to wake you". She swung her legs to the side of the bunk as she leaned down to put on her boots. She'd slept fully dressed as she knew she'd be getting on the road early. As she put on her second boot she realised Herschel was still standing in her doorway.

She looked over at him. The light from the downstairs left his face in shadow but she knew he was looking at her. She waited for him to say what was on his mind as she knew he would. He'd be polite and respectful but he'd say his piece. Suddenly she felt the need to stand so she did settling her katana across her back as she did so. He spoke as she looked back over at him. "Merle...despite what you may think of him is a human being. And a more fragile human being than he would have anyone believe. The lengths he goes to to hide that fact are abominable and offensive but they don't negate the fact that he is human and he is fragile." He paused before continuing "I don't know what the two of you may or may not be developing but I would ask that you treat him with respect and kindness and allow for his offensiveness in his treatment of you." He stopped speaking on a breath before turning on his crutches and moving away.

Her legs felt weak so she took a second, just a second to gird herself before moving out of her cell. She couldn't think about his words now. They would have to wait until later.

Rick had come out to see them off. They were taking the Dodge and she was driving. Merle was indicating the route they should take and she was leaned over the bonnet looking at the map spread out before her. "Small town or some such here maybe we should stop and check it out too for any general supplies and what not". Rick looked at the map before nodding his assent. "When should we expect you back?" He looked at Merle as he said this. Merle looked over at her before doing some calculations in his head, "Late tonight maybe, more than likely tomorrow afternoon sometime. If we're not back by this time the day after that we ain't gonna be comin' back" His drawl was more pronounced but before she could wonder why she felt the answer behind her as Daryl's heat stood at her back. How the hell did he manage to do that? They were standing on gravel and she had hearing like a bat. She stiffened as he leaned over her but he did nothing other than place a basket of food on the bonnet of the Dodge with the words "Beth packed it for you both". She was surprised but realised she shouldn't have been, Beth was exactly like her father.

Daryl's heat felt nice on her back, another thing the brother's shared, they both radiated body heat. She felt herself relax without knowing she'd been tense. A small sigh escaped her before she could help herself. She knew Merle was watching her. Daryl spoke to Merle "Make sure you come back hear? Fucked if I'm gonna have to do away with you because you're too stupid to fend off a bunch a fuckin' Walkers" He moved to Merle and smacked him on the shoulder before turning back to her and nodding, "Bring him back, don't let his arse be reckless, bring him back". She nodded as his eyes locked on hers. Another thing they shared, those eyes. She shook her head as she grabbed the food and got into the driver's seat turning the key in the ignition. Merle got in beside her and Rick stood on the running board to hitch a lift to the gate so he could let them out. He opened the gate kicking back a Walker standing there and they drove through. She opened the truck up straight away not even trying to avoid a couple of the walkers standing in the way. She bowled them over and they were on their way.

Their silence was comfortable, they'd been driving for a few hours without a word being said. And she had to admit she was surprised. That their silence was comfortable and that he hadn't spoken. She herself was never one to fill silence with useless chatter but she'd pegged him as one to do that what with the way he spoke around the prison and with how he'd been in Woodbury. She could feel his body heat over on her side of the vehicle, it was wrapping her in a cocoon. Even with the heat and humidity it was not unpleasant. She wondered what it would be like to sleep next to him. No, she had to shut that down now. He wasn't looking for anything more and neither was she. Just because they were screwing each other and had somehow without even speaking to each other mutually decided to let people know they were didn't mean they'd be actually sleeping with each other in the literal sense. Her brow knit at that long thought. How did they decide that? Before she can think on it further his hand on her thigh distracts her. As she looks over at him he gestures with his chin up ahead. They're coming to that town marked on the map. She slows the Dodge as they come to it. It's small, a 'blink and you miss it town'. Service station, Pharmacy, Grocery Store. Couple of offices and not much else. But...a soap store. She slows faster stopping the Dodge on the road just looking at it. The sign said 'hand-made'. Hand-made soap? Would there be any left? She knew she was being a total girl but she couldn't help it. What woman or man for that matter wanted to smell like death all the time? She looked over at him to find him looking at her with something like amusement in his eyes. With a small shake of his head he gestured with his chin to the parking lot "Go on then".

She had the car in gear before she realised he'd spoken to her. They were the first words spoken to her since after he'd first appeared at the prison with Daryl when the Governor had attacked them. They'd had words that night and nothing since. She looked back at him to find him watching her again. Before she realised what she was doing she smiled at him. It felt weird coming across her face. She hadn't smiled really since she'd had to take care of her girls. There hadn't been anything to smile about. But his enjoyment of her enjoyment, that made her smile. She shook her head at her musings. Swiftest way to get herself killed these days. She turned the Dodge into the parking lot, doing a U-turn so it was facing the road before stopping it and stepping out. Merle stepped out with her. There was silence outside, no moans, no shuffling footsteps. Just the wind in the trees and the wind chimes from the front of the store. She drew her sword as she heard Merle click his bayonet into place on his prosthesis. They went to the entrance, she tried the door. It wasn't locked. They cleared the store in no time. It was small, only a couple of rooms. But it was fully stocked in the back. Michonne wasted no time, she grabbed the cartons of soap and started taking them to the Dodge. Merle surprised her by helping. She was going to take everything she could and work out the rest later. He stopped her from opening the cover on the back saying "backseat for these, salt and stuff from the other stores in the back" She nodded and opened the back door putting the cartons on the floor before going back for more. They made three trips each in all. The cab of the Dodge was smelling very nice. She went back for one last load stopping in the doorway of the storeroom. He was smelling a cake of soap with his eyes closed. He opened them and looked over at her still holding it to his nose. "I always liked Jasmine, wanna know what I like most about it?" He waits for her to nod knowing she would "It blooms at night, just like My Black Beauty blooms for me at night".

Her legs turned to jelly at the look in his eyes. He tosses the soap back in the carton and steps toward her. He is big and silent on his feet and although he is moving he is also so completely still it unnerves her. Not that she'll let him see that. They've been naked together but somehow right now she feels more completely naked in front of him. He stands in front of her. She can feel his hard-on grazing the skin of her stomach, heating her from the inside out. She knows she is wet. She can smell herself and from the flare of his nostrils she knows he can too. Still looking at her he pushes the knife slide down on the prosthesis. It snicks into place. He rests it on the wall beside her head as he uses his left hand to open her belt, then her button and zipper are also open. He slides his left hand inside around to her arse cupping it as he pulls her forward kissing her ravenously. This kiss is not like either of their other's or the one he dropped on her shoulder in the common area last night. This kiss is branding her, saying in no uncertain terms that she is his. Internally she fights against it even as she physically surrenders to his tongue. They duel together; neither surrendering or winning. It's the fight they want. Doesn't matter really if someone wins or loses, it's the playing of the game that they want.

He breaks off suddenly his breathing heavy and uneven. He is looking at her and grinning that feral grin again. "it occurred to me that I didn't exactly return the favour last night My Beauty." He stops waiting for her to pick up on what he has said but his hand is massaging her arse and she can't focus on his words. With a snicker of amusement he starts pushing her pants and underwear down. He kneels in front of her using his teeth on one side and his left hand on her other. "Hmm, gonna have to be inventive here so I can get in there." His words wake her up to what he is going to do to her. She moans before she can help herself. He pushes everything to her ankles. Instead of taking off her boots he raises her left leg slipping his right shoulder under it. It won't raise high because of the trousers at her ankles, but he seems happy with the angle. He stops and looks up at her. All of a sudden he leans in and sniffs her curls, she feels his nose on her clit and moans again. Her hands come to his scalp trying to grasp hair that isn't long enough to keep him there.

But he has no intention of leaving her unsatisfied. He sniffs her again. And again he makes sure his nose rubs her clit. His left hand grabs her left hand and he moves it to her opening saying "Need you to help me out here, open yourself up for me now" She feel his left hand at her other side spreading her lips so he can see her. He hums in pleasure at the sight that greets him. She is wet and pink and glistening, her clit it peeking out from under its hood just begging for attention to be lavished on it. And that is just what he intends to do. He leans in and sticking out his tongue just rests it on her clit as he breathes her in. She smells like night-blooming jasmine and sin. The most pleasurable sin. Suddenly he needs to feel her come for him, on him. Now. He agitates his tongue against her clit before swiping it down and stealing into her pussy before he continues to give a quick swipe at her arse as well. He feels her flinch at that but before she can do anything he's back at her clit just rubbing his tongue at it. He wants her to come in his mouth so he stays there just tapping and agitating her relentlessly. He can feel her thigh trembling on his shoulder. Her moans have gotten louder and louder. It's nice to not have to shut her up in case others hear but really they shouldn't be doing this here. The danger of course is a turn on and makes him hard as a rock. But his isn't about him right now. All of a sudden he feels her spasm on his tongue and he flicks her harder and faster. And the more he does it the more she comes. He doesn't think she's going to stop and if she doesn't, well he's got the stamina to keep up with her. Eventually though she flinches away from him. She's come so much it's gotten painful. He heeds her and with one last swipe down through her opening and again on her arse he leans back. His face is covered in her, he is breathing her with every breath.

Michonne lets her leg fall off his shoulder. She slowly opens her eyes and looks down at him. His face is covered in her secretions. She takes a deep breath closing her eyes for a second. She feels his hand at her pants, somewhat awkwardly pulling them up, but they get twisted at her knees. She puts her hand on his head stopping his tussle with her clothes. Running it under his chin she pulls him up to stand in front of her. She can smell herself on him. She slowly leans in and kisses and licks him clean of her before ending with a kiss where they both taste her. A shuffle in the main shop breaks them apart. She pulls her pants and underwear up buttoning and zipping herself up and buckling her belt. Merle opens the door after popping out his bayonet again, thankful that he'd managed to fix it. But there is no Walker there. Instead a squirrel runs across the counter before disappearing behind a shelf.

"Huh" he says turning back to Michonne "no Walker thank fuck". She nods and turns back to the box he'd dropped the jasmine scented soap into picking the whole box up. She picked up a cake and sniffed it herself before dropping it back and looking over at him. "Jasmine?"

He simply nods at her "Jasmine, make sure you keep it all for yourself, don't think I could handle any of the other women smelling like you, I might lose control" That wicked feral grin is across his face again. She wonders about the fact that she likes him best like this. Wicked and feral. It speaks to the feral in her she supposes. She wonders if that's part of why he and Daryl seem to have more than the usual brotherly connection. They are both feral. But she is too. Now.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. More character development this time. These two are growing by leaps and bounds.

Chapter 7.

They loaded up at the grocery store. It hadn't been looted at all. Guess the place was too small. There didn't even seem to be any houses nearby. He couldn't remember seeing any indication for them on the map now that he thought about it. They worked companionably together loading everything up that they could. Everything. It wasn't a large store by any means but they were going to go home loaded. Combined with the salt and the fucking soap that he'd allowed her to load up they'd need a trailer or a second vehicle. He paused as the thought came to him. He did need a vehicle. Daryl had his bike now which was fine; not like he had any use for it. But if they left the prison as he was hoping they'd do he'd be damned if he was riding with anyone else. Way too much sharing that would be.

"We're going to run out of room before we get to the quarry if the Pharmacy is as good a haul as this" she spoke from behind him as he was thinking of the vehicles they'd seen on the way here. There had been a pick-up. A slightly older model. Single cab with a trailer on the back at the service station. Which they also needed to check for fuel. If it was an automatic he'd take it. He looked over at her. "We need a vehicle." She stopped on her way to the door. He looked over at her. His Black Beauty. Black, Beautiful, Feral and Dangerous. He decides to say what was on his mind rolling the dice. She'd either stomp the shit out of him or she wouldn't. "_We_ need a vehicle. If Officer Friendly and the fucking Korean can be made to understand reason, we'll run. There is no way we can win a war against him. You know it and I know it. If we run I'm fucked if I'm gonna share a vehicle with anyone else. I'd fuckin' kill 'em inside a day." He stops speaking, waiting for her to process what he's said.

Thoughts flow through her mind like running water. He wants her, not just her body. He's asking her opinion. He's asking her to run with him. He's asking her to be more than sex. He's saying they won't win against the Governor. That thought jumps to her forefront, she wants that mans blood on her hands. "What if we go there now, tonight, kill him and be away before they even realise?" He's shaking her head at her before she's finished. Something like disappointment flashes in his eyes before he shuts them down. "Won't work, you know it won't work. And I just got Daryl back, I couldn't do that to him and you couldn't do it alone." He repeats himself "You know it and I know it." He pauses again. "Michonne" It's the first time he's used her name directly to her face and that stops any protest she may have made cold. "We need to run, if Hershel can't convince the other's I'm going to take Daryl by force if I have to and I'm running. You'd be welcome company." He stops there before more words can spew from his mouth. He's said enough, needs to shut himself down now. He turns back to the shelf he's clearing off and continues to do so. She watches him a moment longer before heading out to pack her load.

They continue to work together without saying anything more, but with the more they load it becomes clear that they will need a second vehicle even just to get home, especially if they continue to the quarry. In the Pharmacy they clear everything as well. Michonne clearing the dispensary; Merle taking the general shelves. She knows she's going to have to go back over it as he'd miss stuff on them but he'd taken one look at the drugs and told her to do it. She'd heard he liked to use, guess it was true. She wasn't a stranger to it herself but this world was not the time or the place. She loaded everything into a canvas sack and then went back over the shelves he'd already gone over. Sure enough, he'd gotten toothpaste and toothbrushes but not mouthwash or dental floss. Shaking her head at his maleness she continued to load a shopping trolley. Sunscreen, shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream. She took everything there was to take. She came to the next aisle. He'd surprised her by taking tampons and pads.

She found him standing at the condoms. He was holding a box looking down at them. Shit, she'd wondered when he'd realise they hadn't been using anything. "It's good, don't worry there won't be a half black mini Dixon running around." She continued loading up other stuff he'd missed. She wondered about the vehicle he'd mentioned. If he'd seen one he wanted to look at and if it would start. She turned to ask him not realising he'd moved to her. He was standing right beside her with the condoms still in his hand. "Why not? Why won't there be any mini Dixon's runnin' 'round" His accent has thickened again. She realises it happens when he's feeling particularly emotional. She dumps what she's holding in her hands into the trolley and without realising that she's doing something she's picked up from him rubs both hands over her face before rubbing them through her dreads and scratching her scalp.

"After my youngest daughter was born there were complications." She hopes he'll leave it at that but knows he won't. He's like a dog with a fucking bone. So she continues on breaking a cardinal rule of offering information not yet asked for "Things were complicated enough that I needed surgery. The kind of surgery that means I don't need tampons or pads or condoms. The kind of surgery that means more children aren't a possibility." She looks over at him. He's standing there staring at her. The condoms forgotten. Before she realises what he's doing he tosses them in the trolley and his left hand goes around her neck pulling her to him. He pushes her head to his shoulder and his right arm moves around her waist. He says nothing. But he holds her and he rocks her as if she were a child herself. It almost breaks her. Her breath leaves her on a heave as she leans into him. How is it possible that he knows her well enough to know that words don't mean a thing to her? It's the action of someone that matters to her not what they say. He continues to rock her as shadows lengthen. For how long they stand moving slowly from side to side neither of them know. Eventually he stops rocking and pulls away. Before he can say anything she does. "So what vehicle do you want to get? It has to be practical."

Merle looks in the window of the pick-up. It's a Ford, a good model too. The door is unlocked and he's thankful. They need windows for safety. Key's aren't in the ignition but when he flips down the visor they drop into his hand. And it's an automatic. Michonne is standing behind him. They've loaded up the Dodge with the Grocery Store and Pharmacy including the passenger seat. If he can't get this working they're fucked. "You know what you're doing? Because I sure don't." He looks back at her, "One of the few things I do know is engines. Whether they be mechanical or female I can get 'em working" Going on instinct he flicks his tongue at her, a reminder of what he'd done to her in the soap shop. Before he knows what is happening she's drawn the sword and is aiming it at his crotch. He feels his balls shrink as she rests the tip ever so lightly on his cock, which doesn't shrink. Fuck. He grins at her and she narrows her eyes at him before looking down at his cock which is getting harder by the second. Her eyes narrow more until all he can see is the black of her pupils. Suddenly she has the sword back in her scabbard. Her hands rest on her hips. "We're staying the night at the quarry, if you get this thing working. Then we'll see if you can get me working again. Horizontally this time, that'd be a nice change don't you think?"

She turns and strides to the pumps. She can't believe they're still the old manual kind. She checks to see if they've got gas. They do. She looks around for cans and spies some forty-four gallon drums going over to see if they're empty. They are. She muscles them one at a time over to the pumps keeping an eye on their surroundings. With Merle's head under the bonnet of the car she's lookout. She turns at his voice "Don't fill 'em yet. Wait 'till we get 'em onto the trailer, easier to lift an empty drum than a full one" He prods a couple of things on the engine then gestures for her to come back, "Turn it over for me" She gets in the cab and turns the key. It starts first go and she raises an eyebrow. He did know engines. Mechanical and female she thought. Before she realises it he's at the window. He leans in and switches off the engine then starts it up again. Again it starts first go. He switches it off and leans back, she's still turned looking at him. Before she knows she's made the decision she says "Yes, I'll ride with you, I'd murder the others inside a day if I had to ride with them as well."

He stares at her for a second before nodding and turning to the back of the pick-up. It has a tarp in it that he pulls off before a whistle escapes him. The tarp had been covering weapons. Edged weapons specifically. A good dozen or so of varying shapes and sizes, all with their own scabbards. Enough that everyone would have something more than a basic knife to carry he thought. That brought him up. When had he started thinking of 'everyone?' Shaking his head he threw the tarp back over them. The trailer was empty. "Start her up and drive her to the pumps and then get the Dodge, we'll fill it too." She does what he says He jumps on the running board himself this time hopping off when they're at the pumps. He goes to the drums she'd brought over and grabbing it lifts it onto the trailer, she's in it before he knows taking it from him and rolling it into a corner. She waits for the next one.

Once the four of them are loaded she jumps off and heads to the Dodge bringing it back to the pumps and filling it with the second hose as he fills the drums then the Ford. He looks at the service station as he does. It has a garage attached to it. It would have parts. The pump clicks off indicating the Ford is full. He puts the hose back and then goes to the garage. Again the door isn't locked. He opens it and goes in. Thinking of the vehicles they've all now got he gets some basic things, hoses, fan belts etc. And wonder of wonders there were some bike parts. He snatches all of those. Michonne comes in as he's dumping everything in a box and spots another trailer in the corner. "The Dodge has a tow bar, we could hook up that trailer too." He doesn't even glance at her as he says "Do it, there are more drums we can fill too. By the time they do this and load and fill the remaining three forty-four gallon drums he estimates they've got about an hour of daylight left. Not enough time to reach the quarry. "We'll have to stay here tonight, I don't want to reach the quarry at night." He wipes sweat off his brow with a rag as he they look around the town together. "Offices might have a comfortable lounge or something to sleep on."

She shrugs and gets in the Dodge as he gets in the Ford and they travel down to the single story office building. He's thinking of getting her horizontal as they each take some food in with them before locking the vehicles for the night. There is a corpse on the floor and bloodstains in a couple of other spots but no Walkers. They close the place up so they won't be surprised. Merle has brought in some jerky and crackers and meat paste. Michonne has brought in Twinkies.

He shakes his head at her, "Twinkies? Really? Fuckin' Twinkies?" He snorts at her before sharing his meal with her and in return she shares her Twinkies. She looks at him over the Twinkie she's eating. Her eyes are dancing again "Yes, Twinkies, the only white thing I've appreciated going down on." She paused while he looked at her as he leaned back in the chair "Until yesterday that is." And just like that they're at each other.

Their mouths war as their hands fight to get their and each other's clothes off. He is naked first due to her efforts but when her hands get added to his hand she is naked very soon after. She stops for a second "Can I take it off for you?" She's talking about his prosthesis. He hesitates as she looks at him. Her eyes see who he really is inside. He wonders why she keeps coming back for more. But he knows he'll take what he can get from her for as long as he can get it. "Okay," he whispers at her and she gently undoes the straps that hold it to his elbow and removes it. When it's free she again takes his stump bringing it to her lips without hesitation this time.

She kisses and licks the scar tissue there before lowering it to her nipples and rubbing it over one of them. As before it felt like sandpaper in the best way. Her head falls back on a groan and she nearly overbalances on his lap. Before she knows what is happening he has grabbed her about the waist and turned them sideways on the lounge. He lies on top of her. Without further words she guides him inside her. He is hot and hard and he feels glorious inside her. She milks him and he groans thrusting viciously inside her. He rests on his right elbow as his left hand pushes at her hips. She knows he's bruising her but she doesn't care. Her hands grip him in return and she rears up latching her mouth onto his neck. Again she sucks and bites at him causing him to shout out. Her orgasm rolls through her as his thumb finds her clit and scratches at it. As she spasms uncontrollably around him he comes in return.

They lay there together for some time before drifting off to sleep together without realising it. Black Beauty and her Inbred Redneck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"If we had kids they'd thrive in this fucked up world." She stopped loading the salt and looked at him. She'd been trying not to think of them waking up together early this morning. The intimacy of it. The comfort she felt waking in his arms. They'd made love. They hadn't had sex, they'd made love. It had not been like any of their other times. It had been slow and not in any way rough, well except for his stump which gave her a shiver thinking about it again. But his words made her stop and look at him. "Thrived huh?" It's almost like he knows the feelings wanting to burst out of her, she who barely speaks wants to shout from the treetops. She shakes her head. Because in this fucked up world she thinks she may have found something that will thrive. Them.

She jumps down from the trailer; they've loaded up with salt. If they run as he wants them to it'll be hell to pack up again. She stops as she realises he's right, they can't win against the Governor. And for a mad crazy second she wants to just tell him go get in the car and they'd drive. Anywhere away from this place to a place it was just them and they'd be safe. With her next breath she realises nowhere is safe anymore. And Merle still has Daryl to consider. She shakes her head angry at her thoughts. They're no use to her, to either of them. They just need to make the best of what they have. But for another second she imagines having children with him, giving birth again and watching them grow up as they grew old together.

His arms come around her waist as he leans his chin on her shoulder. "You realise you gave me another fuckin' hickey last night?"

"I know, got to make sure they all know you're taken" The words are out before she realises she's said them. But he surprises her by simply laughing. "Ain't the only one that's possessive then, we're a real good fit in more ways than when I am inside you" He wiggles his eyebrows at her as she turns around to look at him. She narrows her eyes and out the blue she thinks of what Herschel said to her yesterday. Herschel was wrong she thinks. He wasn't offensive in any way. He was just him. And she liked him exactly the way he was. She didn't need to make any allowances for him and his behaviour that he didn't need to make for her in return. "Yeah, we are, you got a problem with that?" The question drops like a bomb between them.

Again he surprises her by answering without hesitation "No, why would I have a problem with it? Because you're black and I'm white? If I've realised anything since I lost this" he rubs his right arm on her "It's that there isn't time to hesitate in anything anymore. Because we don't know how much time we have left." He drops his arms moving away and she is left feeling a slight chill from his absence. He pushes up the tailgate on the trailer and closes it before leaning on it and looking at her. "I...only just fuckin' learned that to be honest. Daryl taught me that, made me realise it when he dragged me back and I saw what he'd built without the haze of bein' high."

"You miss it?"

"Bein' high?" She nods. "Fuck yeah, nothin' like it. You don't worry about a fuckin' thing. These days it feels like I don't do a fuckin' thing but fuckin' worry." His accent is thickening again making her realise he really does feel the way he is saying.

"If they won't leave, I'll leave with you." She says the words thinking just this once they should be said. So he knows that she stands with him. Back at the prison there are too many ears and their...what they have is not something she will share in any way with the others, except Daryl she supposed. He was Merle's brother. But that would be up to Merle. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she decides to pay him back for his sex joke "I fucking hate you, you fucking inbred redneck." Instead of pissing him off as she was hoping to do so they'd return to an even keel he only snorted at her as that feral grin slid across his face.

"Fuckin' hate you too you black bitch." She shook her head at them and they laughed together. Before she realised it he was in front of her pushing her up against the trailer. She could feel his cock against her and realised she'd taunted him into something else instead. He paused to look at her, "One last time before we have to head back?" She's surprised he's asking her, usually they both just take. She nods and pushes him back off her. His frown is fleeting as he realises she's undressing. Fully undressing. Boots, socks, shirt, bra, trousers, panties. She stands naked before him and he drinks her in. It's the first time he's seen her naked in full light. The sun turns her skin into a gleaming black. She's about to undress him when she realises she never really reciprocated with regard to the show he'd put on for her the first time they were together. She puts both hands on her hips and leans back against the trailer which is warm on her skin. She raises her hands trailing them through her dreads letting them drop around her shoulders before bringing her hands to her face and stroking down each side of it. Further they stroke down her neck and collarbone until they slid over her chest and she palms her own breasts. God, it feels good when someone is watching her. Much better than touching herself alone.

His eyes have narrowed at her. His cock is straining against his pants. She looks at him "You need some help with that Redneck?" His eyes narrow until they're just slits as he growls. But he shakes his head without saying anything and motions for her to continue on. So she licks her lips and continues to play with her breasts, she pulls and pinches her nipples harder and harder. How did he know she liked that she wondered; it was as if he already knew her secrets from the first moment he'd ever looked at her. She liked pain, it was a turn on. So thinking of this she hooked her right hand around her katana. And how had he known what this could do, what dimension it could bring to their sex?

No, she realises, he brought that extra dimension. It was the ferocity in him that allowed them to just slide together as if they'd been made for each other. And maybe they had been. But his ferocity brought out the animal in her too. And maybe it was all too female of her but she liked knowing _she_ brought it out in him in return. Which is what she wanted of him right at this moment. She wanted him to be animalistic, violently so. She wanted to be stiff, sore and bruised. She wanted him to make her feel herself as she never had before. No one else had ever been able to take that deep dark part of her but she thought he could. That he would. And that he'd revel in it with her.

So, with a flick of her wrist the sword is drawn from its scabbard. Without looking at him she simply stabs it into the ground leaving her with the scabbard on its own. She wonders how to do this, to incite that animal in him. Looking over she see's he has palmed his cock. He's not rubbing it or undressing. He's simply looking at her and palming himself. She can see dampness spreading across his pants from pre-come and she smiles. She doesn't have to bring out the animal, it's already there. It's always there just waiting to be let out of the cage. Before she can think of anything else the cage door is open and the animal is unleashed and on her.

He watched her touch herself and wondered if she knew what she was doing to him. If she kept it up he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her as hard as he possibly could. Somehow he knew she'd glory in it. When she took the scabbard off the sword and held it as she looked back over at him he knew. She wanted it as much as he did. She liked that herself. Fuck, they were a fucking match made in heaven. God's sick fucking joke. The Inbred Redneck and His Black Beauty. The heavens must be laughing. But he'd be fucked if he let anyone else win. If she was his match then he was gonna fucking keep her. Simple as that.

With that in mind he leapt. His right arm slid under her shoulder crashing into the back of her skull with some force as he pulled her to him. His left grabbed the scabbard. He leaned into her simply taking her mouth. He sucked her tongue into his mouth as he licked and sucked the inside of hers before pulling back and attacking her lips. He bit and sucked at them as if he was eating them. She did nothing more than groan as her hands were at his cock pulling him free. One hand was wanking him and the other was on his balls massaging them in her hand. He moved his mouth down her neck still biting and sucking at it before opening it on the side of her neck where the blood pulsed and simply sucked. It pulled a gut wrenching moan from her as he used his teeth. He was marking her in return she knew. Enough that it would be visible to others despite her skin colour. Suddenly she feels the scabbard between her legs. He simply fit's it to her and starts masturbating her with it. The rough edges scratch at her but it feels like nothing else. The roughness of it combined with him biting her neck is bringing her on quickly.

But before she can come he's pulled back. "Uh uh now, did I say you could come yet Darlin?" His drawl is so pronounced she take seconds to understand him. To her own detriment as he turns her around to face the trailer. She feels him standing at her arse but before she can grind back on him he moves away. Suddenly the scabbard thwacks her on the backside. She arches with another moan before she can help herself. Once, twice more it smacks her, each time more harshly than the last. Then as she continues to try to grind herself back on him he starts rubbing the scabbard over her arse, her back and her legs. She is a mass of nerve endings. She doesn't know where he is going to touch her next. She just knows that she wants him to. That she needs him too as much as she needs her next breath.

Suddenly she feels him at her arse, his cock is leaking she can feel him leaving wet trails on her skin as he rubs himself on her. She hears a faint clink and his prosthesis slides off into the back of the trailer as she then feels his right arm around her hips and his stump digging into her clit. Her hands grasp the trailer as she pushes back as far as she can to try to feel him on her, to get him in her. But he manages to maintain that maddening distance. Then the scabbard is back, the side of it running down the crack of her arse harshly. Another moan is wrung from her throat. She hears him chuckle behind her but she doesn't care. All she cares about is what he's doing, what he's going to do next and how he's making her feel.

He realises he's met his match. This woman, this black woman whom he would have never given the time of day to in the old world can not only meet his needs, his desires. She embodies them. He really will let her stomp the shit out of his heart if it comes to that. And he'll be thankful for whatever time he had with her. And with his next breath he knows what Rick and Glen know. They have to fight. As much as there is no safe place in the world anymore, knowing that fucking nutcase is out there, well that's not an option. So, he needs to make this time, and each of their next times count because any of them could be their last.

As with Michonne thought is action. He leans down as he continues to touch her and bites her arse. Her shoulders jerk as her head raises and the most animalistic sound comes from her throat. He swipes his tongue over the mark before biting it again harder. And again she makes the same sound. He knows she is on the verge. So he stops, stepping back. It takes her seconds to realise that he's done it and when she does a cry of protest comes from her throat. Before she can turn he's back at her this time dropping to his knees and thrusting his head between her legs. His right arm slides into her without him even realising it and she groans and starts to move her hips. His tongue is licking and biting at her arse. He knows he won't be able to stop her coming this time and he decides he doesn't want to. But he does want to come with her. So with a final brutal bite to one of her lips that causes another animal sound of pleasure to come from her he stands and without warning thrusts himself into her. Viciously. She accepts him with a grunt and moves herself back on him. He grabs the scabbard again in his left hand and swings it in front of her trying to catch it across her nipples. From the sound she makes he succeeds. Then his right arm wraps around the other end of it at the elbow and he pulls on it forcing her to stand upright. The angle is not great for depth. But he doesn't mind because it makes her tighter. And she doesn't mind because that angle gets her g-spot. She very nearly yells this time and he with her as her muscles spasm around him. They come together like an avalanche, nothing could stop them. They were aware of nothing in their mutual pleasure of themselves and each other. The Inbred Redneck and His Black Beauty.

As their orgasms wound down Merle leaned on Michonne who in turn leaned on the trailer. It would've been perfect if they were lying on a bed. She felt his chest rumble as he replied "Tonight maybe we can do it in a real bed." He paused for a second and when she didn't say anything added "But only if you want to." She hadn't realised she'd spoken out loud when she'd been thinking about the bed.

"Umm, that sounds like a plan." She says as he nuzzles the back of her neck. She arches into him as he rubs his arms over her shoulders, the fingers of his left hand digging into her muscles. She winces when his hand brushes her neck. But it's a pleasurable wince. She got what she wanted from him. He'd not only matched her, he'd kept up and then some. She loved everything he'd done to her. And she wanted more from him. So thinking she turned in his arms so she was leaning back on the trailer. He immediately straightened so she wasn't stretching her back at an awkward angle. His cock had moved out of her as she turned. He was still fully dressed. She raised both arms around his neck and hugged him. Without him realising he placed both arms around her waist and hugged her back. "You look like hell you know," His tone is conversational as they hug. "You look like you've been thoroughly fucked in every way possible." His voice is smug. She cannot find it in her to be irritated because he's right.

"Well you can wash me in the shower when we get back," There is a smile in her voice as she says this. The shower has become 'their' place in her mind, just as the guard towers are Glen and Maggie's. "I could do that...and more." His voice is sly as his arms move down her arse and his left hand pinches her buttock. She shakes her head and laughs.

They give each other a last hug before Michonne pulls away to get dressed. Then they're in the trucks and on their way home. _Home_ she thinks as she follows Merle's truck. _They_. Yes, they are on their way home _together_. Black Beauty and her Inbred Redneck. She smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

They were about five minutes drive from the prison. Merle was in the lead Michonne driving the Dodge behind him. He tapped the brakes several times so she was aware he was pulling over and he put on the blinker to be sure she knew not that it was needed what with nothing else being on the fucking road anymore. He stopped, waiting until she'd done the same. He looked around, one Walker a way off to their right. He got out and stretched his legs as he walked back to her. She opened her own door and got out dong the same as he came back. "What's up?" she asked as he stood beside her, she bent down touching her palms flat to the ground while keeping her legs straight.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you were interested in sharing a cell." He makes it sound like a statement. Like he isn't asking her to move in with him. After all he can't be rejected if he doesn't actually ask her to share a cell with him. Michonne looks at him for the longest moment. "You asking me to move in with you?" She's gonna make him say it. He fucking knew it. He is on the verge of saying something like fuck no when he realises she is holding her breath. Looking at him with absolute stillness and holding her breath. So he goes on instinct. "Yeah, I'm asking if you'll move in with me. Got a fuckin' problem with that?" He cannot help tacking on the last sentence. And since it causes her lips to twitch he figures she doesn't mind.

She shakes her head and finally takes a breath. Move in, with her Inbred? Could they live together without killing each other? What would the group say? Not that she cared to be honest but she didn't want him to be that much more isolated. "Thought we were leaving?" She says instead of answering him outright. It is true, she had thought they were leaving. He exhales before rubbing his left hand over his face then up to his scalp, scratching the skin. "Fuck!" His exclamation startles her. He kicks the tyre of the Dodge before he looks back at her. "I was wrong. As long as that fuckin' crazy lunatic is runnin' 'round ain't none of us gonna be safe. Don't fuckin' matter where the fuck we fuckin' run to. He'd fuckin' follow us. We ain't got a fuckin' choice. We gotta fight. And we gotta fuckin' win. Don't matter how many we lose, we gotta keep goin' until he's been fuckin' wiped from this fuckin' fucked up world." He finally stops talking and takes a breath. Michonne is processing what he said. His accent was so thick when he'd been speaking she had barely understood him. But she got the gist. And it was a sentiment she could appreciate.

With that in mind she stepped up to him. "Merle Dixon. Redneck. Would you do me the honour of sharing however long we have left on this earth with me as a partner in every way? Including sharing a cell, or sleeping bag, or the backseat of a car when we need to?" She wound her arms around his neck as she spoke and stepped up onto his boots bringing her closer to eye level with him. His eyes were blazing down at her. And that grin, that absolutely feral grin that she just loved crawled across his face. "Can I think about it?" Michonne pinched his ear. Hard. As he cursed her she leaned up further and kissed him. He kissed her back. They stayed that way her arms wound around his neck and his bracketing her hips with his left fingers splayed over her backside for some time. They broke off when they heard the Walker coming toward them. One however had become three. Merle unsheathed his blade and stabbed the fastest through an eye socket, as he withdrew his blade Michonne came out from behind him and in one swipe decapitated the other two for Merle to then stab and put an end to any chance they still had of biting someone.

"Okay, lets share a cell, but if you snore all bets are off." She snorted at his words.

"Same goes Redneck." This time Merle snorted. They dragged the bodies off the road and got back in their respective vehicles to travel the last way home.

Rick closed the gates behind the trucks and locked them. Then he jumped on the running board of the Dodge to hitch a ride back to the cellblock entrance. He was marvelling at the haul they'd brought back. Fuel plus salt but everything else as well. The trucks were absolutely loaded. He stepped down and opened Michonne's door for her. She paused before she got out as if she was stiff. He frowned at her but she smiled at him in such a relaxed way he deliberately didn't think any further on it. He'd never seen her smile like that before. He looks to Merle's truck. Daryl is greeting him. He looks tired as well, but also relaxed. Rick lowered his head to hide his grin. But he can't help himself. It's been too long since he's had a laugh. "I guess you two will be needing a shower from the look of you, not to mention the smell. Sure had some fun together I'd say." He rubs his hand over the back of his neck as he laughs at them and walks away. He laughs harder as he hears Carl making gagging noises behind him and Merle cursing. He really should stop him doing that in front of Carl, but thinks it's minor in the grand scheme of things. "Herschel." He calls out. "Can you organise the indoor stuff to be unloaded? If we dump it in the communal room we can sort it out this evening. We should leave the fuel on the trailer for now I think." He heads back up to the tower knowing Herschel will take care of everything.

Michonne packed the last of her stuff in her cell. She didn't have much travelling the way she had been. And that was something she was going to need to look into soon; especially with winter coming. She looked up to see Beth standing in the doorway. She was a companionable girl. They'd gotten on since first introduced. Mainly because they were both comfortable with silence. "You're not leaving?" The question is quick and a little breathless.

"No," Michonne answers, "just moving upstairs with Merle." She waits for some sort of negativity but nothing is said. Beth merely comes in and picks up Michonne's bedding.

"That's great, I hope you're happy together. I could tell you liked each other from the beginning." Michonne looks at the girl realising she's not actually girl. She's a woman, a young one but still a woman. She is tall having suffered a recent growth spurt by the look of her jeans and lithe. She looks like a strong wind would blow her over but that is far from the truth. She is strong Michonne thinks. A survivor as they all are. In spite of the scar on her wrist. Or maybe because of it.

They walk upstairs past Daryl's sleeping area to the cells on the top row. Merle is in the third one from the end. Michonne notices that it's equidistant from the populated cells on the ground level and Daryl's sleeping area. Smart, she thinks. They walk down the landing, toward the cell. As they come to the second one from the stairs Beth stops looking in. "You know," She paused looking at Michonne, "I wouldn't mind moving up here myself, do you think they'd mind?" Her tone is hesitant as she looks at Michonne. "Don't give 'em a choice, just move." She thinks Daryl will mind but why he'll mind is none of her business.

"It's just that, I love my family but, I feel like I need some breathing room you know? If this were the normal world I'd be at college now. I think." Michonne watches her brow furrow. They none of them have kept track of the dates. They can tell the seasons by the leaves on the trees and the weather but dates and months? No one knows anymore.

"Like I said, don't give 'em a choice, just move, I'll give you a hand now if you want." She continued down to Merle's cell and dumped her things on the top bunk. Taking the bedding from Beth she dropped it on the bunk and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well? Want me to give you a hand to move now while they're all outside?" She see's Beth take a breath before she nods and turns quickly heading back down the landing to the stairs. They pack comfortably without conversation. Beth has been here longer so has accumulated more, it's going to take more than one trip each but they get the move done quickly. As Beth drops the last of her stuff Michonne looks at the cell. "You've even got a mirror in this one" She notes Beth doesn't bother looking at it. She's actually looking a little nervous. "You okay?" Beth nods but before she can say anything Merle is heard in the communal area talking about weapons. Michonne goes to the balcony leaning over it to watch he and Daryl talk as they bring a load in. She interrupts them by calling down "My soaps, every single box come up here boys."

Merle looks up and flashes that grin at her before nodding. They dump the load they've got and head back outside. Michonne hears a sigh behind her "The way he looks at you" she glanced at Beth to see her looking after Merle wistfully before she smears her hands over her face "God! Fuck!" She removes her hands and shakes her head before looking over at Michonne who is standing there waiting with her eyebrows raised. She doesn't think she'd heard Beth even take the Lords name in vain before and now that plus _fuck_? She understands now why she's moving. The woman is stir crazy. Probably frustrated on every level one can be frustrated. "I'm not sharing him if that's what you're thinking, not that I haven't done that before. But, this is different. He is different." She stops there with a frown. She hadn't planned on confiding that with anyone and yet here she is confiding in this young... "You a virgin?" She asks the question as she thinks of it. She is never afraid to ask the hard questions. Beth looks over at her with a smirk "If I say no will you lend me Merle? From the look and smell of you he sure does give a girl a good time" She breaks off with an actual snort of laughter before answering "Technically no, not a virgin, but if you ask me if I'm experienced the answer would also have to be no." She shakes her head before turning to walk toward the stairs Michonne following.

"One of those experiences huh? I guess most of our first ones were really" Michonne muses as they walk down the steps. "So in the town we cleaned out there was a hand-made soap store. I cleaned it out of everything. I have boxes of stuff. The only scent I won't share is Jasmine. So what would you like?" She takes the load Merle brings in leaving Beth to take Daryl's. As they take them back upstairs she thinks of the fumbling the two of them just did over exchanging some boxes. A light bulb clicks on in her mind. She wondered if Daryl knew and if he felt the same. But really it was none of her business. She shrugged and went into the cell before Merle's, no, _their_ sleeping cell. They put the boxes down. She separated the Jasmine and asked Beth to put it in their cell. When she came back they started down again taking another load, this time Michonne deliberately took the load from Daryl. No fumbling this time she thinks with a grin. She purses her lips as she and Beth take up the next load. When they're down for the third one she takes this from Merle with a wink. "So what's your poison Daryl? What scent would you like?" He again fumbles the boxes to Beth as he looks over at her with a scowl.

"Don't want any fucking scent, scare off all the animals if I smell like a fuckin' rose or something"

Beth snorts before anyone can say anything else "Yeah, well you're scaring us off when we smell you comin' we're almost on the verge of thinkin' you're a Walker" Her eyes widen as she realises what she's just said. She is not game enough to look up at him. Daryl lets go of the box as if it were scalding him and simply turns and heads back out again. Beth looks over at Michonne and Merle. "Shit, I didn't mean that. I, I was just so happy at the thought we'd all smell human again I didn't think. We all smell like Walker."

Merle nods, "For the most part we do, especially if we're outside killing 'em during the day and not in here babysitting." His words are mild, milder than they would have been with anyone else Michonne thinks.

Beth looks over at him "I'll apologise to him, on his own so I don't embarrass him in front of anyone else who'll no doubt want to know why I'm apologising to him." She takes the next load up. Michonne can hear her muttering to herself on the way. She shakes her head before turning back to Merle.

"She is right though you know Daryl seems to take great delight in not bathing if he can help it."

"Scars" His one word says it all.

"Like yours?"

"Worse, even I haven't seen 'em all. Fuckin' bastard." His accent has thickened again with his fury over what his brother suffered as a child. "Should've fuckin' killed him." She raises an eyebrow at his muttered statement but doesn't say anything.

"He has trouble looking at them himself as well then?" Merle simply nods. "Okay, but he has to shower and I'm giving him soap. And if he doesn't use it I'll tie him down and make him." She states this as a simple fact knowing if push came to shove it would be anything but simple. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She knew Merle would like that but Daryl, well he'd probably brain her with his crossbow if he even thought she was thinking about washing him let alone tying him down. Arms come around her waist before he whispers in her ear "The only one you're gonna ever tie down in that way is me, you hear me My Black Beauty?" A shiver runs down her spine and she simply nods. What they did in the quarry earlier today comes back to her and she floods just thinking about it. Suddenly he hisses and pulls her tight against him and she feels his hardness. Before she realises it she's grinding her hips back on him in return. They're brought back to where they are by a throat clearing. Glancing over Michonne see's Carol standing there with Judith in her arms. She shakes her head at them, before motioning down the hallway to where the showers are. Michonne breaks away saying "I'm just going to get some clean clothes, you want some?" She asks Merle already on her way back up.

"Yeah thanks, I'll bring in another load, gonna be interesting to sort this shit out" He says to Carol as he walks past. He palms himself as he tries unsuccessfully to adjust his erection to a more comfortable place. Fuck, he needs to get himself to the shower.

He's brought up by Rick standing at the entrance looking at him. He pauses and they regard each other silently. Fuck, he has to say it if he's gonna stay after all, if he's gonna try to integrate himself like his brother has So, with that he simply nods at Rick stating "Okay, I'll fight." He moves past Rick to get another load thinking it'll be his last one as he wants nothing more than to shower with His Black Beauty. Rick stopped him with a hand on his arm as he passed back by "Not that I'm not grateful, we can use everybody, but what changed your mind?" He stepped back raising his palms in a gesture indicating he was stepping out of Merles space. Merle stopped with his head down not looking at him. "She did." He says no more and moves inside. He needed His Black Beauty and a shower and he wasn't letting anyone else get in his way.

A/N. Okay, I'm winding down the story that is Merle and Michonne. They're together and staying that way. At this stage I'm thinking one or two more chapters. Obviously in my Walking Dead world Merle DOESN'T FREAKING DIE (still can't believe they f'ing did that to him) and you will see them again in my next story where I'm shipping another couple that came to me as I wrote this chapter.

_Note to What Evil Lurks: I haven't forgotten your argument request resulting in make-up smut of the kinky variety, I'm thinking maybe a separate one-shot or the final chapter maybe, I'm still ruminating, but it will come._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rick holds a meeting that night. They're part of it, now officially both members of the group. She can feel he doesn't agree with what Rick decides not that she thinks he's going to give her up to the Governor but he has something else in mind. She can tell. Her brow furrows as she thinks of the fact that she knows him well enough to realise he has something else in mind. His body betrays him in no way. It's still, he's focussed on Rick as he speaks but she knows he's thinking of an alternative plan. And she knows she'll go along with it because it will mean the Governors death and she wants that.

Fuckin' stupid shit. He knows the Governor can run rings around Officer Friendly because he's ruthless with no conscience. The fact that Rick see's his fuckin' dead wife around the place means he has nothing but conscience. And that will cause them to lose. To win they need to ante up. He knows without even talking about it he can count on His Black Beauty and he thinks he can count on his brother this time 'round because he plans on them surviving this fucked up shit. But they need a driver. His eyes cruise over those gathered. They're outside up in the guard tower so those on watch can be part of it but keep the prison protected. He looks at Herschel. He'd be perfect except for the missing leg. His gaze meanders past him to rest on the girl. She's holding the baby and swaying from side to side humming tunelessly under her breath. But he knows she's paying attention. His gaze sharpens. Maybe, just maybe he thinks. If she can drive that is.

It's later that same evening in their cell. They're lying down together looking at each other. "So what's your plan?" She asks this as she runs her hand down his chest stopping briefly to pinch his nipples. A purr rumbles in his chest. He likes that. Her hand cruises down further tangling in his pubic hair before she reaches her goal, he's semi erect as she clasps him. Another purr rumbles in his chest. "Leave in a couple of hours, gather some Walkers and have them raid the meeting place. When they're distracted from the herd we'll take 'em down. One by one." He groans as she begins to masturbate him slowly, drawing it all out slow and languid. "But we need a driver, gotta be your little girlfriend, don't see how anyone else would say yes, well the boy would, he's bloodthirsty but I doubt he can drive." He closes his eyes as she continues to fondle him, her hand is warm and slow, firm but not tight on him and he's fully erect now. He slides his own hand down the centre of her body till he reaches her mound. He runs his fingers through her hair, it's coarse and springy to the touch. He's never felt hair like it and he loves the feel of it against him. It's arousing in itself when he feels it rub against him as they thrust together, which he wants now. But before he can roll her on her back he's on his back and she has mounted him. She looks down at him, this woman he thought he'd end up killing a few short weeks ago that he now knows he can no longer live without. She's looking at him as she sits down on his lap. She doesn't take him into her though. Oh no, that would be too fucking easy.

"Hands behind your head." She sits there mutely without moving an inch until he complies. He's curious to see what she's got in mind. He doesn't mind being on the receiving end of kinky, just like her. And hell this might be his last fuck, much as he'd like to survive he doesn't hold out hope, especially since he has to make sure Daryl and she and her girlfriend survive. Otherwise he'd be haunted to hell and back by everyone in the fucking group, excuse me family. Once he's settled with both arms behind his back he raises an eyebrow at her. She smiles at him. Breathtakingly. Her teeth glimmer in the darkness and he swears his heart turns over. Before he can grasp that thought she leans down putting her mouth around a nipple and biting it. His purr turns into a soft groan and he nearly moves his hand to grasp her head before he remembers her order. So he clenches his left hand behind his head and doesn't move although his legs twitch. She licks from one nipple to the other, her tongue twines and twists through the smattering of grey hairs on his chest. As she reaches it the other her hand comes to the nipple she has left flicking at it as she bites his other one. Another groan comes from him. She continues this maddening process slowly. His cock simply waves in the air behind her ignored for the moment except for when it jerks enough to brush against her backside. He thinks she's driving him deliberately insane but eventually she kisses, licks and bites her way down his chest. She pauses at his belly button to tongue and lick at it and then noses down to his pubic hair. He wonders hazily if she has the same fascination with his as he has with hers as she runs her fingers through it as she laps around the edges.

Suddenly just as he's relaxing into her gentleness she latches her mouth onto him just above where his hair thickens and bites and sucks harshly. His hips thrust off the bed as a moan bursts from his lips before he can muffle it. Vaguely he's aware of swearing in the background. He feels His Black Beauty laugh against him before she goes back to sucking on him voraciously. His cock is still waving for attention only now it's brushed by her dreads as she moves around him. Each brush is like a little jolt of electricity against him. His legs are now constantly twitching. His mind is begging her to have mercy on him and to just take him into her mouth or her body but he knows he's completely subject to her whim now and His Black Beauty is in the mood to play with him. So he flexes his arms and legs and tries to wait it out. But God she is maddening. She's fucking him over completely before she'd even fucked him.

Before he realises what she's doing she has moved and engulfed him in her mouth. She deep throats him immediately sucking him all the way down and holding him in her mouth. One hand fondles his balls and the other sneaks in between his legs to brush at his hole. He'd never admit it to anyone but when she does that his eyes cross in pleasure. It's a guilty secret that he carries. He likes _that_ being played with. His arms move down to her head stilling her movements. He clears his throat before she can say anything forestalling the irritation in her eyes at his moving against her orders he says "I want to come inside you, your pussy not your mouth tonight." She doesn't move her mouth off him. His arms are gentle as they hold her head he doesn't move in any way. But he's asking her for something. And he's never actually asked a woman to stop going down on him before.

She seems to realise the hurdle he's passed. She closes her eyes and draws herself off his cock, slow and languid like she's been moving all night. She leans up to kiss him as she moves her knees to either side of him. She draws him up by his head to crush him against her chest. His arms bracket her hips and he helps her move into place. He can taste himself from where he's leaked into her mouth on her tongue. The only thing better would be if he were tasting her or the joint taste of the two of them.

She raises slightly and sinks down onto him in one long move. As she bottoms out her head falls back. He fills her to the brim. It he was any bigger she wouldn't be able take all of him. Not to say he was huge, but it was almost like they were manufactured for each other's specifications. They physically fit together perfectly. His right arm came up to her skull pushing her head forward onto his shoulder and she winces before she can help herself. He stills and his left hand comes up brushing through her dreads until he feels the small knot on the back of her skull. "Did I do this before?"

"Umm, I didn't feel it at the time." She is telling the truth, she hadn't felt it when his prosthesis crashed into her skull when they'd been together at the quarry. She had only felt the lump in the shower before. He hugs her to him gently pushing her head onto his shoulder and then his arms slide down to her hips. His head turns into her neck but instead of the usual biting and sucking he simply nuzzles her neck kissing her gently as if he's trying to make a home for himself there. Something inside her twists at his tenderness. She didn't realise he had tenderness in him. Gentleness yes, tenderness no. Tears spark her eyes as she realises this could be their last time together. When they leave there is no guarantee any of them will come back but she knows he'll be making sure everyone else does. So she'll just have to make sure he does even it if means she doesn't. He still has real family alive after all.

They move together, slow and languid. They are savouring each other as they never really have before. Even this morning there was a rushed element about it as they'd needed to get on their way. But now both took the time to be slow together knowing it may be their last. Her movements were small, she was working him from the inside. His breathing became ragged but still he didn't move her or himself apart from an involuntary twitch of his hips now and then. Time stops for them as they focus only on each other. He leans his head down to take one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it gently. It caused another flare of arousal to travel down her body to her clit. His right arm moves down to her clit and he rubs it gently. In return she moves one her hands down behind her.

First grasping his balls but then sliding her hand down further to his perineum and beyond. Her middle finger just teased him but it caused him to jolt up into her which in turn caused her to clench more tightly around him. She withdrew her finger before pressing gently again causing the same thing to happen. Their little dance continued a few more times before he groaned softly against her breast that he was coming and she answered him by simply gripping him with her internal muscles.

He stopped sucking on her nipple as he came. His orgasm was strong but at the same time tempered by the beauty of how it had come about, it hadn't been a fight for dominance, it had been a journey the two of them had taken together. Her internal muscles milked him dry as her head fell back as her own orgasm peaked too. She brought both arms up wrapping them around his shoulders clasping him to her as if she was never going to let him go. And indeed if they both survived she wouldn't be. Her Inbred Redneck didn't know it yet but if they both lived through this no matter what he was hers for life. And what she wanted she took.

A couple of hours before dawn sees them up and dressed, they walk past the girls cell and she falls in behind them. Daryl is waiting at the stairs. The four of them move down silently like wraiths. Herschel is waiting out at the at the entrance. He kisses and hugs his daughter tightly, shakes Daryl's hand and surprisingly busses Michonne on the cheek. Merle he simply looks at and nods. They've already said their piece. Daryl hands him his set of keys.

They walk toward the trees at a fast pace. They've packed light on everything but weapons and water. Merle hopes they'll be back by nightfall of tomorrow at the latest. And he truly hopes all of them make it back. "Sure you can drive?" He asks this of Beth as they enter the trees.

"I can drive." She answers as she looks around. It's the first time she's been outside the fence line since they'd found the prison.

"Okay then, let's get this shit done, you go easy on the water girl, once you're inside the car you don't get out until we get back to you, you got that?" His tone is mater-of-fact but threatening at the same time.

"I'll go before I get in and I'll go in the car if I need to, but I won't get out until all three of you are back." She doesn't look at anyone as she says this. Her heart is knocking against her ribs. She knows all she has to do is drive but somehow she'd rather be in the thick of it. Waiting for them to make it back means she can't do anything but think about what could go wrong. She'll be praying most of the time she thinks. She matches their strides easily, thankful for her growth spurt otherwise she'd be struggling to keep up. The other three seem to glide through the forest without making a sound while she hears her own breathing and footsteps every second. She feels like an elephant walking beside them. Suddenly Michonne halts her with a hand on her arm. Daryl is aiming before she has stopped and let fly with an arrow. The Walker falls immediately and they're off again. Merle yanks the arrow out as they pass as he's closest to the Walker and hands it back to Daryl.

Merle and Daryl speak to each other without words. They use hand gestures, hisses, finger clicks and head motions and they understand each other perfectly. She expected something like that knowing Merle taught Daryl to hunt and that's a silent occupation. What she found surprising was how easily Michonne picked up their language. She fit right in with them, their twosome easily becoming a threesome. Beth suppressed a feeling of jealously. She knew there was nothing to be jealous of. Michonne was with Merle and that was it. Daryl was ... Daryl. And she was herself. She shook her head at her musings. She was doing a reasonable job of keeping up with them regardless of how loud she was in her movements. She was proud Merle had picked her to drive for them. Even though she knew he'd asked her father first. Her father was smart enough to know he couldn't answer for her. She was used to being under estimated, people did it all the time. And it was to their detriment. Her dad was smart, he'd stopped doing it years ago. Maggie hadn't learned that lesson yet. And as much as Beth loved her sister she was going to thump the shit out of her soon if she didn't stop crowding her.

They came on the small town late morning. Taking a break to eat, drink and relieve themselves before Merle and Daryl set to looking for the right vehicles while Michonne and Beth drained what petrol was left from those they deemed unsuitable. They mostly worked in silence. All of them thought separately of each other how comfortable they were with each other in silence. Merle knew Daryl and he were comfortable in each other's silence and that he and His Black Beauty were more than comfortable with each other in silence. The girl he puzzled over for a bit. She'd kept up, was reasonably quiet and had held up her end when they'd run across a half-dozen Walkers awhile back. He didn't know how comfortable Michonne and Beth were in each other's company and that when together they were usually silent.

Michonne knew she and Merle liked silence together and she realised quickly he and Daryl were the same. She knew she and Beth were as well so wasn't surprised that the girl didn't speak. She was surprised at how well the four of them melded together. When she did that winter clothes run she was going to need to do very soon, she'd take Beth she decided. She needed clothes too from what she was wearing. Her jeans were way too short, rode way too low and her shirts were not meant to be three-quarter sleeves she was sure. She grinned as Beth's jeans rode down as she bent over. She didn't realise she was giving Daryl and Merle an eyeful. She shook her head as Merle looked over at her and smirked. Daryl however just continued to look. Michonne rolled her eyes, he was practically drooling at the piece of arse Beth was unintentionally showing.

Beth was comfortable with silence at any time. Her father had not been one to speak to hear the sound of his own voice. She and her mother would spend hours doing things together in silence. And even though she sang a lot she still valued quiet. She was glad the others were comfortable with her silence. She didn't realise the other three were exactly like her; happy with silence more than words.

Daryl had the most trouble with Beth. He and Merle barely ever spoke when it was the two of them unless Merle was high, then he wouldn't fucking shut up. Drove Daryl crazy sometimes until he got in the car or stole Merle's bike to get away from him. With Michonne he was too busy keeping an eye on her at first to realise that when they'd gotten comfortable in each other's company it was a silent company they kept. It didn't bother him none at all. But Beth, well she was different. He cursed himself as he watched her arse crack appear when she bent over. Did she even have underwear on? He knew his brother was watching and enjoying as well. And he realised Michonne was fully aware of what they were looking at and it wasn't bothering her one bit. She was smirking at the both of them if he wasn't mistaken. "Pull your fucking jeans up brat!" The words snap out of him before he realises he's spoken. They're the first words he's spoken to anyone in hours.

Beth stands up looking around at Merle and Daryl. Daryl has moved and is facing away from her but Merle is still looking at her with a feral grin on his face. Again she sees what Michonne sees and again she wants someone to look at her like that. Merle snorted looking over at his brother. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy the show baby brother, you've always been an arse man." He laughs as Daryl swears foully at him before stalking off. Michonne shakes her head at them as she comes over looking at Beth.

"I think when we get back we need to head out again on a run. I need winter clothes and girl you just need clothes." She bumps her hip against Merle as she comes to stand beside him "Redneck here can keep us company." She grabs the cans they've filled and follows after Daryl. Before Beth can follow Merle stops her with a raised arm 'You still need to apologise to him girl, I ain't forgot you said you would, this trip is the best time, no one else around you gotta explain yourself to." He then picks up his own cans and moves away as well. Beth sighs as she picks up her own cans to go join them.

The next part is dirty filthy work. They butcher a couple of the Walkers they've come across and then rub them all over the second car they've managed to start. When they're done they put their packs inside it except for their weapons. Beth heads off into the trees for a few minutes then comes back and gets in the driver's seat. She makes herself comfortable, adjusts the seat to accommodate her legs and then from habit the rear view mirror. She looks over at the three of them standing there. "I guess this is it then, how long do I wait before I follow?" She looks at Merle as she says this knowing this is his plan.

"Use your judgement, but don't let us get out of sight. When I flash the torch head off the road like we discussed, park and wait for us. If we're not back in 24 hours, we ain't comin' back so you get your arse back to the prison you hear me Woman?"

Beth blinks at what he called her but she nods. Then before she loses her courage she looks up and over at Daryl standing there. He's not looking at her but instead watching for Walkers. "Daryl, I'm sorry I said you smelled like a Walker yesterday. You don't." She stops there wanting to say more but he has turned to look at her and her rehearsed words freeze in her throat. His eyes narrow at her for a few seconds before he simply nods. He turns and heads to the other car; the one not covered in dead Walker. Merle nods at her as well and follows leaving her with Michonne. Beth takes a deep breath. "Y'all come back you hear? All three of you without any bites as well." Michonne smiles at her and Beth sees what Merle sees in her this time. She shakes her head at her musings as Michonne shuts the car door on her. She makes sure the windows are all shut so none of her live human smell can escape and she waits.

She follows them when the music starts and the Walkers congregate around the car. She lets it get a way ahead before she starts her own engine and puts the car in first gear and follows them. She crawls along behind them for hours before the light flashes at her, she heads off the road as instructed. She takes it slow and goes into the trees far enough that the car can't be seen from the road. And she waits.

_A/N - Next chapter on it's way very soon. My apologies to the people following this story for the delay._


	11. Chapter 11

************WARNING - explicit smut abounds even more so than usual in this chapter - read at your own risk************

Chapter 11

Merle's plan works. It's simple but genius. The Walkers distract the men the Governor had brought. Merle and Daryl attack them. Michonne heads to the waiting vehicle backed into the trees. There is a guard there that she dispatches easily. She wishes she didn't have to but knows it's necessary. Then she waits herself. Within minutes she hears footsteps running toward her. She conceals herself. She smiles as the Governor tries to start the truck. She'd left him the keys but taken something else. She thinks he has forgotten there is supposed to be a guard with the truck. He gets out of the vehicle popping the bonnet. As he looks under it she moves in behind him. Her katana is already in her hand. She slices his Achilles tendon before he even knows she's there. As he collapses she thinks of toying with him before realising he's not worth it. She slices his head off before he can even curse her. Then she stabs the katana through his eye socket for good measure.

As instructed she waits there until one of them comes for her in case there are any stragglers she needs to finish. And indeed there is one. She would have let him live but he'd tried to shoot her so he was dead too. She looks at he and the dead guard and purses her lips. Clothes were clothes she thought. So she looked at them both. The guard had been tall and skinny, he had a good pair of cargos on with a belt. His shirt had seen better days. Before she can think about it further she strips him of his boots and the cargos and belt. Then the runaway she takes boots pants and shirt from. She gathers the weapons as well. When she has everything from the two men she looks at the thing that had once been the Governor. She took none of his clothes, she wasn't that hard up. But she relieved him of his weapons. She thought Beth could learn to use his bowie-knife. She's taking a look at it when he speaks behind her "Lootin' the dead are ya?" His arms slide around her waist as she stands up with the Governors knife in her hand. It's a huge freaking thing, the blade alone is a foot long, the handle shaped to fit a palm. It's got a good guard to prevent the hand from slipping and it's superbly constructed.

"I think we should give this to Beth, she'll be starting to make runs soon I think, I can teach her to use it and use it well. With her frame she'd use it like a sword." He holds his left hand out for the knife and she gives it to him.

"I've never held it, fucker wouldn't let anyone else touch it after he found it on a Walker one day." He shifted it side to side and tossed it, catching it easily before continuing "I can't think of anyone he'd hate more to have it so yeah, give it to her along with those lessons. Hell I'll even watch." He wiggles her eyebrows at her when she turns around to look at him with her eyes narrowed.

"Why so you can get off?" She isn't bothered by it which doesn't surprise him. Like him she is very matter-of-fact about sex and sexuality he is realising. His female counterpart. It took the end of the fucking world for him to find his fucking soul mate.

"Yeah, in fact I've been wondering..." He trails off for a second before looking over at her with such a heated gaze she could feel herself getting aroused. The man had no limits, they had three dead bodies at their feet, his brother waiting somewhere ahead and he was deliberately arousing her.

But two could play that game. She steps up to him standing on his boots winding her arms around his back and slipping her hands into the pockets of his cargo pants to fondle his arse. He tilts his pelvis forward so his cock rubs against her. She leans back a bit looking up at him with hooded eyes "You've wondered what?" She asks softly. She has pushed her elbows together at her sides so she is showing a fair amount of cleavage to him and his eyes wander down as she feels him harden against her.

"You and Blondie, together for the winter, did you have to keep each other warm sometimes?" Oh she knew, she fucking knew he was going to ask that question. And she'll answer him. In her own way. She leans up standing on her toes to take his mouth as she pulls him in by his arse.

"Umm, maybe, would that be a problem for you?" She brushes her lips over his lightly before placing a kiss at the corner of each mouth. His breath ghosts over her so very lightly arousing in itself

"No, no problem, just wondering if you'll ever do it again is all." He accepts her tongue into his mouth. His left hand is still holding the knife and his arm right winds around her waist in turn. The thought of her and Blondie getting it on is heating his blood. And while he doesn't want her to get it on with Blondie again, he wouldn't mind maybe seeing her with someone else, a female someone else. His mind supplies a face and he groans into her mouth at the thought causing her to groan in turn. But before they can do anything else a disgusted voice interrupts them "Jesus fuckin' Christ, can't you two rabbits quit each other for 5 fuckin' minutes." Daryl throws a verbal bucket of cold water on Michonne but Merle is different.

"Fuck off, " He growls "I'm fuckin' busy here little brother." He leans back down before Michonne can step away taking her mouth again and she forgets about Daryl for a second until he swears at Merle again "You fuck off, in case you ain't forgot we got a bunch of fuckin' Walkers still out there you know" before he can go on Merle drops the knife and uses his left hand to grab the back of Daryl's neck pulling them nose to nose while his right arm still keeps hold of Michonne. "I ain't forgot and neither has she little brother." He paused as he and Daryl look at each other and he realises something. He rests his forehead on Daryl's as he closes his eyes with a muttered "Fuck." Michonne realises what's happened a few seconds later when Daryl palms himself trying to adjust his own erection. He's aroused, either by the situation or watching the two of them, she wasn't sure but it was something they could work out. She is unsure what either of them would prefer however so she decides to go with the man she knows. She turns her back on Daryl but slides directly in between he and Merle. He gasps as her arse brushes against his erection but he doesn't step back. Michonne ignores him as she looks up at Merle. She raises her eyebrow at him asking a silent question. He looks at her before that feral grin slides across his face and he nods. "We can't be long, Beth is waiting for us." She says this as she unhitches his prosthesis and lets it drop to the ground.

Merle looks down at her as she takes his prosthesis off. His Woman was doing this for him and his baby brother. He'd never loved her or wanted her more than right at his moment. Daryl might like to pretend he was a virgin with women but Merle knew he wasn't. And Merle knew for a fact he liked to watch. They'd shared women before but never at the same time. This was going to be something new. If his brother even found his balls to take part that is. Merle was betting he'd just jack off while watching them like he'd done before. But if anyone could convince him to join in it would be His Black Beauty. Who was opening his pants as he rumbled approval at her in his chest. She pressed open-mouthed kisses over the part of his chest not covered by a shirt. His left hand was at the buttons on her vest when Daryl jerked back suddenly his knife coming up to stab a Walker that had found them. It was a single one but enough to bring them all back to where they were. All three of them were disgusted with themselves for forgetting even for an instant where they were and what they were doing. Merle looks at the getaway vehicle. It's a four-wheel drive. The back seats have been taken out leaving a long flat floor. "In the back, we'll be safe there." He heads back stopping only when he realises Michonne wasn't with them. She opens the bonnet of the car putting the distributer cap back on the motor before closing it and grabbing the clothes she had purloined along with the Governors knife. Then she jumps in the driver's seat.

"Get in, we need to be away from the blood." Merle jumps in with Daryl getting in beside him and throwing the pack of weapons he's collected over into the back.

A couple of miles away Michonne stops the vehicle. They're on a side road heading back to the main one where they left Beth. She turns the engine off enveloping the vehicle in silence. She rests her arms on the steering wheel and her head on her arms letting out a sigh. Before she realises what's happening Merle's left hand is yanking on her dreads bringing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. It's a kiss made up of relief, adrenalin and arousal. It has them at each other like animals. They could have died and now they wanted to celebrate the fact that they didn't.

She is raising herself in her seat flipping bonelessly over into the back of the four-wheel drive with Merle turning in his seat and following her. She yanks her boots off and is unbuttoning her vest as he attacks her belt and pants. She gives up on her vest half way done and leaving herself spilling out of it starts yanking on his clothes. They're licking biting and sucking what they can touch of each other in the process. They're slick with sweat despite the cool day. Michonne is vaguely aware Daryl is still in the front seat and that he hasn't said anything. She decides to let Merle handle it, if he ignores it then she will too. She knows Daryl heard them last night but he hadn't alluded to it today. She deliberately pushed any thought of him out of her mind as Merle leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth biting it harshly. She gasped as she finally got his pants off despite him still biting her. She tried to lean down to take him into her mouth but he was having none of it. He kissed her instead pulling her down on top of him as he manoeuvred her onto him allowing her to sink down. He leaned up his right arm pulling her shoulders down so he could kiss her. His left is grasping her arse, his fingers wringing a hiss out of her as he deliberately digs them in and drags them against her. She tears her mouth from his as she leans back and simply moans at the pleasure-pain he's causing her. No one has ever been able to give her both at once.

Before she can lean forward again her hair is taken in a bruising grip pulling her away from Merle. They both protest but before anything can happen a stinging slap is delivered to one of her breasts before she's pushed back toward Merle abruptly. She feels Merle flinch beneath her as she hears another slap and knows Daryl has slapped him somewhere too. She hears him cursing as he moves around behind her but she doesn't care what he's doing. She is focussed on what Merle is doing between her legs. She groans knowing she is going to come soon.

Merle's back raises off the floor of the car as Michonne digs her nails into his chest and scratches him. That combined with the fucking smack his brother had dealt him were bringing him on. Michonne was moving over him, he opened his eyes to look at her. Suddenly Daryl leans over and slaps her breast again this time catching her on her nipple.

She hisses and he feels her resulting pleasure as she squeezes him internally. "Again" He says to Daryl. He looks over at him as Daryl starts a steady rhythm of slapping her breasts. Daryl is still fully clothed but his pants are open. He's kneeling there pleasuring himself as he slaps Michonne's breasts. His eyes are hooded and he looks predatory. Merle hasn't seen him look like that in a long time. They catch each other's eyes, Merle raises as eyebrow as he looks at Michonne, he slaps her arse with his left hand causing her to jolt. Daryl glances at her backside and then looks back at Merle. He shakes his head and then leans back on the wall of the vehicle his right hand working his cock faster and faster. Michonne suddenly leans over toward him taking his left hand in her own, she brings it back to her breast pushing his fingers to her nipple and making him squeeze it. When he catches on she lets her own hand drop away and takes Merle's left hand bringing it to her other nipple. He gets the message immediately and squeezes the nipple harshly. She moans in pleasure as they both squeeze a nipple each. The fact that they're being squeezed by two separate men is even more arousing. She leans her own hands back on Merle's thighs arching her back into their hands as she moves on Merle. For the first time she hears Daryl breathing; harshly and unevenly.

She moves her left hand down behind her reaching for Merle's arsehole pushing against it insistently as she nears orgasm herself. Her right hand reaches out to Daryl simply resting on his thigh. She feels it tense under her hand but he doesn't move away and she makes no other move. Suddenly he groans and kneels up again; she feels his semen splatter over her chest and she laughs breathlessly as she hears Merle curse knowing Daryl has come over him too. She reaches forward with her left hand and swipes some of it onto her finger before she moves it back to Merles arse. Using his brother's come as lubrication she inches a finger inside him. His eyes look up at her burning. His look is animalistic in the extreme. His back arches from the floor his neck rolling back exposing his throat vulnerably. Suddenly Daryl leans in and bites him on the side of his neck and Michonne feels him orgasm inside her causing her own orgasm to sweep through her. She feels Merle fluttering around her finger as she pushes it further in hooking it up. She hits his prostate causing him to suddenly rear up bringing his head to her chest and holding on as she feels him come even more inside her. Daryl has moved behind her without her realising and she feels him take both of her breasts in his hands. He squeezes her nipples and then pulls them. Extending them as far as they can go, stretching them until she wants to move to relieve the pressure. But with Merle leaning on her she can't move and he knows it because he keeps pulling them away from her causing her to melt into another orgasm. She floods on Merle who groans as he feels her muscles milk around him. His arms move from around her waist and she realises he's hugging Daryl to her and holding them both when she feels Daryl's clothed form at her back.

Daryl relaxes his hold on her nipples letting them fall back to her chest as he moves away. His belt clinks as he fastens his pants. "One of these days Daryl Dixon you're going to find a female who will not only expect to see you naked, she'll want to. You'll be beautiful to her no matter how many scars you hide behind." She says this as she leans forward onto Merle resting her head on his shoulder.

Daryl snorts at her before moving back into the front seat to give them room to get dressed. He thinks she's wrong. Ain't no woman gonna wanna see or be with the body he's got. It's worse than his brothers by far. He ignores the fact that Michonne is not worried about Merle's scars. She doesn't even see them he realises. His heart twists in envy and he wonders if his brother realises how lucky he is. Before he can think further he's out of the car saying "Gotta piss." He walks off toward a tree leaving them relaxing in the back of the vehicle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mmm, that was somethin'" Merle's voice is slurred and his accent his thick. He has lain back down bringing Michonne with him and she has sprawled on his chest. Their hearts are still hammering against each other madly.

"Umm," Michonne is tired. She could fall asleep right where she is. In fact she realises as she looks out the window they'll have to. They can't travel at night anymore, the lights on vehicles draw the Walkers and it's dusk now. She realises they shouldn't have stopped because now Beth will be on her own all night Shit, she curses silently then out loud "Shit, we are so fucking stupid, Beth is gonna be on her own for the night." She sits up still straddling Merle which was a mistake she realises as his eyes light up as they fix on her breasts. His hand moves up to cup one, thumb brushing the nipple. "No, didn't you hear me? She'll be stuck there all night on her own." He stops and looks at her.

"I know but there ain't nothin' we can do, we'll get our arses on the road at first light and we'll push it, she'll be fine, you know she'll be fine." He sits up taking a nipple in his mouth this time and using it to pull her back down to him winding both arms around her waist as he does so. She looks down at him as he nuzzles her neck to lay soft kisses there before resting his head flat on the floor. They look at each other for a second before he speaks again "I love you." His words drop between them and he looks away and reaches for the clothes she pinched from the dead men winding his right arm around them and pushing them under his head as a pillow.

She looks down at him "I love you back." She reaches back and grabs an old tarp form the corner. It's rough but serviceable. She pulls it over them as she slides off to the floor herself resting her head on his shoulder and throwing a leg over his. The vehicle moves as Daryl gets into the front seat. Michonne keeps her eyes closed as she listens to him.

He locks both doors and cracks the windows slightly, enough for air but not enough for their smell to escape. A Walker would have to sniff at the window to smell them. Then he hesitates scrubbing both hands over his face up into his hair and scratching his scalp exactly as his brother does. The front seat isn't comfortable, the back will fit the three of them with room to spare. Fuck it. He reaches back and grabs the pack of weapons pulling it to the front. He places his crossbow carefully on top. He climbs back feeling his way as it's gotten dark and there is no moon. His hand feels them under the tarp but he can't tell who he's touching. He slides his hand up a thigh and figures its Michonne because if it was his brother he'd be accusing him of feeling him up. Mistakenly assuming from the way it's situated she's on the opposite side he actually lays down beside her. He sits back up again taking off his vest and rolling it into a pillow before laying down again and yanking on the tarp. As he slides under it his arm comes into contact with a bare back. A bare female back he realises. He jerks back but before he can move further away his brother's hand has reached out grabbing his arm. "Stay." It's an order. Daryl has always been independent and since he'd been separated from Merle that independence had taken on a life of its own but when Merle uses that tone it's like he is five years old again and learning to hunt. He stays, but he can't settle. Long after Michonne's breathing has settled and slowed and Merle is sleeping as well he lays there feeling her warmth. He was fucking sick in the head for getting involved with them today.

But he'd been too long without a willing body. It had been awhile for him before the world went to shit and for a long time afterward it didn't even enter his mind. But after Glenn and Maggie got together his body started making itself known to him. Usually it was a quick matter to take care of when he was out by himself. Relief like taking a shower at the end of the day. Then he thought maybe he and Carol would hook-up. But that had never happened either. Truthfully he was thankful. He didn't need the boss of everybody on his arse because he thought he was poaching. He had enough shit to deal with especially with his brother trying to integrate himself into the group. Daryl realised Michonne was Merle's entry. The night they'd announced they were fucking in the showers he was as shocked as the rest of them. If it had been anyone else the camp would have been in an uproar. He wouldn't lie though; it surprised him his brother had managed to get rid of his prejudices. But he was also glad because they were good together, like they were fucking made for for each other actually.

But before that, well before that if he was being honest with himself he'd noticed her. She did yoga with Carol, every day if they could manage it. And what she did it in defied description, especially since she'd shot up nearly a foot in 3 months. Herschel mentioned his wife had expected it. He referred to her as a 'late bloomer'. Daryl thought she was just blooming. He'd even noticed Rick looking at her. Which made him want to smash him. He rubbed his hand over his face at the thought. He needed to get the Brat better fitting clothes, especially after the eyeful she gave him and his brother today. She hadn't been fazed by them though. That surprised him. But then if he was still being honest with himself he barely knew her. At the farm he'd known she was fooling around with the boy whatever the fuck his name was. He'd be lying again if he said he hadn't watched them when they did but she still hadn't registered with him. Back then it was more like he was watching his own personal porn movie. And there was no fucking way in hell he was thinking of when she did begin to register with him tonight. He didn't need another erection.

His breath left him in a long slow sigh. He thought of what he'd just done with his brother and Michonne. He'd loved it but he hadn't been seeing them, it hadn't been Michonne he'd held and manipulated into orgasm. It had been Beth, when he'd looked at the two of them together he'd been envisioning he and Beth. When he'd bitten his brother's neck it had been Beth he'd been marking. He was fucking sick in the head. And driving himself fucking crazy thinking about it all over again. Irritated beyond belief with himself he rolled on his side away from Merle and Michonne's warmth and pulled the tarp over his head determinedly running through song lyrics in his head until he drifted off to sleep.

They woke in the morning as sunlight came in through the window. Daryl waking first and his stirring waking Michonne whose movements in turn woke Merle. Daryl sat up stretching his arms above his head "Should take this vehicle back instead, good storage space" He swings his vest on as he kneels up and goes toward the front seat crawling over it. He looks around and not seeing any Walkers takes his crossbow and steps out into the cool air to relieve himself. When he comes back Merle and Michonne are kissing and laughing under the tarp. He rolls his eyes and just gets in the driver's side. He starts the engine and places his crossbow on the passenger seat with the pack of weapons. He sees the huge knife blade that he'd seen on the Governor at the meeting. He picked it up surprised at how well it's constructed. He likes the look of it but wrongly assumes his brother has already claimed it.

Before Merle and Michonne untangle themselves in the back he puts the vehicle in gear. He wants to get home. And he'd cut his tongue out before admitting he wants to get back to Beth. He takes it slow allowing Merle and Michonne to get dressed despite the moving vehicle. Michonne is in the front first. She looks over at him "Need to stop, I have to pee in the worst way." He slows the vehicle to a crawl looking around then seeing nothing brakes to a stop. She opens the passenger door jumping down with her katana but she doesn't move away beyond moving out of his line of sight she does her business beside the vehicle. He always did admire a practical woman. She gets back in and he's got the four-wheel drive in gear and is moving off before she has the door shut. Merle is still lying on the floor but has gotten dressed except for his boots.

He speeds up a little travelling back to where Beth had gone off the road. He slowed the vehicle down as he came to where he'd taken note that she'd gone into the trees. He hesitated before deciding to drive their vehicle off as well. Better to be safe than sorry. He drove through the trees slowly looking for the car. He'd travelled nearly a half mile and he was beginning to get worried when Michonne put her hand on his arm gesturing off to the right. She has tucked the car in between a couple of trees and with the autumn leaves dropping the car is blanketed in them making it harder to see. "Smart girl" he mutters drawing a glance from Michonne that he ignores. He stops the vehicle and taking his crossbow gets out. Merle is putting his boots on behind him and saying he'll get out the back door. Michonne steps down as well. He's around the bonnet and opening the driver's side door. She has her handgun pointed directly at him. He stops "Fuck, hey it's us Brat." Again his words are out before he realises he has spoken. She lowers the weapon and puts the safety on.

"I could only see the Governors car that i saw go past yesterday. The leaves have stuck to the Walker scum so I can't see anything else." She doesn't apologise for trying to defend herself. "You should have known better than to come up in his God Damn vehicle by the way." She's out of the car and heading for the trees before he knows where he is.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"To pee arsehole!"

He shakes his head at her swearing, He was of half a mind to threaten to wash her mouth out with soap. He leans in grabbing her pack and tossing it back to Michonne. Merle finally comes around the back of the vehicle having taken a leak himself. He opens the back door of the car and grabs the other packs handing them off to Daryl. He's about to shut the door when he sees the bowl on the floor. She had kept her promise, pissing in the car. Good girl he thought. Turning around he finds himself right in her face. She is looking at him with narrowed eyes. She looks so much like His Black Beauty doing that he finds himself hardening. Suddenly she leans in to his chest and sniffs him. He feels himself flush as he realises she's smelling sex on him. Fuck, what does she have a nose like a bloodhound? She steps back and walks over to Michonne who has just returned from putting the packs in the back of the vehicle. She has the Governors knife in her hand. Merle opens his mouth to say that now might not be the best time but she's speaking first "Thought you might like this. It's big enough for you to use like a sword, it's well constructed too. I could teach you how to use it if you'd like." Michonne hands it to her and Beth takes it. She hefts it in her hand flipping it over like Merle did yesterday. Then she leans in and sniffs Michonne as well.

Michonne takes a step back as Beth sniffs her. She's had a great night's sleep and can only blame that for her relaxation being such that she didn't realise what Beth was smelling. Before she can query or step further away Beth stalks over to Daryl to sniff him as well. When she does this the penny drops with Michonne. Daryl tries to step back before she can lean in to sniff him but she feints as if she were dancing and when he automatically went in the opposite direction she changed with him. It was such a fluid move Michonne and Merle were both momentarily left speechless. Neither of them knew she had moves like that. They both thought privately she'd make a hell of a fighter if she was properly trained.

All three of them reeked of sex. Beth wasn't stupid she may have never had unprotected sex herself but she knew what it smelled like. She knew what semen smelled like. She knew what she smelled like. And she knew what Maggie and Glenn's sheets smelled like when she was on wash duty. They, all three of them had had sex. They had not made it back here causing her to have a sleepless night filled with worry all because they'd stopped to have sex. She fucking knew it from the look on Merle's face. She'd caught him off guard, Daryl looked like a stone as usual and Michonne looked normal. But it was Daryl that she took her fury out on with the punch she threw. It was a beautiful punch. A smooth right hook as her fist came up directly from her hip without any of the move being choreographed in advance. It hit Daryl mid jaw causing him to stumble back into the four-wheel drive's open door. "What the fuck?"

"Exactly!" She heads back to the car reaching into the back seat she grabs the bowl she'd peed in yesterday and last night and before any of them realise what she's done she has thrown it over them. Most of it landed on Michonne and Merle but Daryl got a dose too. Then she is back in the car slamming the door shut and starting the engine as they spit and wipe their faces. She takes off not caring about wheels and axles putting on the windscreen wipers to try to get off the leaves and Walker scum. She wants only to get away from them. She doesn't care if she's acting childish, she's entitled after the unnecessary worry they'd dealt her. She gets back to the road and travels back toward the prison. After several minutes she sees the four-wheel drive gaining on her in the rear view mirror. It pulls up and sits on her bumper before coming up alongside. Daryl is driving and he stabs his hand at her to pull over. She continues on for another minute mulling that over before she slows down. She is furious and knows she'll be furious for days at all of them. Her temper is the opposite of her sisters, she is slow to anger but then she wallows in her anger for days after it erupts.

But she doesn't want the rest of the camp to know. It's none of their freaking business. Rick is going to be pissed enough at them going behind his back and Maggie is now doubt being held off from coming to her rescue. She coasts to a stop and thunks her head on the steering wheel. Before anyone can get out of the four-wheel drive she switches off the engine and grabs her coat along with her rifle and gets out of the car. She moves to the back of the four-wheel drive. Merle is in the back. He does not look happy. But he holds out his hand to help her in. Before anyone can say anything to her she lays down on her side facing the wall of the vehicle. She grabs some clothes lying about to use as a pillow. "Wake me when you find a river or stream to wash in. You can't go back to camp smelling like that and they'll think it's weird if I don't bathe as well. And don't anybody try to speak to me about what you did, I don't want to know. I swear to God I will gut anybody who even tries." Her breath hitches as her anger threatens to overwhelm her again. She closes her eyes tight and brings her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. After what feels like hours the car begins to move off at a more sedate pace than Daryl had been driving it. She is just drifting off to sleep when she hears he and Merle talk about where they'll find a river to wash in.

A/N - Sorry it's not much Merle & Michonne this time. They're really settled with each other now. But I wanted them to deal with the Governor. One more chapter to go. I've decided not to cut it in two so it is a biggie. Then there will be another story before Daryl and Beth's story.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Several hours later they stop just as they exit the tree line before the prison. They all climb out of the vehicle and stand there until Herschel waves the flag they'd found giving them permission to come forward. Merle had arranged it so they weren't accidentally shot especially since none of them expected to return in a purloined vehicle.

Beth is bone tired from her anger more than anything. She'd slept all the way home except when they'd stopped to bathe as she'd suggested. She'd shown Michonne how to dig for the soft riverbed sand to use as soap and they'd scrubbed each other raw. It had felt marvellous being in that clean running water. She swallowed as she remembered the marks on Michonne's body. The bites, bruises and scratches. She was envious. She knew it was no use pretending otherwise. Jimmy hadn't been her first but he'd been her regular. There had been one other before. He'd liked to suck her breasts and belly leaving marks behind. She'd loved looking at them and touching them when she was alone. Doing that was how she'd had her first orgasm. She shakes her head as the vehicle stops at the prison gates.

Rick lets them in and steps into the back of the vehicle with her and Michonne. He looks at both taking in Beth's shadows under her eyes and his lips thin. Before he can say anything she forestalls him "Don't even think about it Daddy will have already told you it was my decision and it _was_ my decision. Trying to put any of this on them, any of them is a battle you and my sister will lose do you understand me?" Her temper is still smouldering from the three of them stopping to have sex. So Rick catches an edge of it but she's nursing it as much as she can knowing she'll need it to face off against her sister.

She's decided it's time her sister starts acting like her sister not her mother. She's fed up with everyone assuming she's still going to slit her wrists at the first sign of emotional trauma. She'd made a mistake on the farm but she'd realised it in time. Maggie however wasn't letting her forget it anytime soon. But Beth was about to force her to. Rick says nothing in response but he watches her. As the vehicle pulls to a stop she's up with her pack and the knife brushing past Rick her chest grazing his as he opens the door for her. She catches her breath at his scent but doesn't look at him. Shit she thinks, she is so overdue for some self-servicing if Rick is arousing her.

He's a gorgeous man but he also has an admirer she will not for any reason get on the bad side of. She jumps down only to be engulfed in a crushing hug by her sister. She submits to it for a few seconds before trying to break away only for Maggie to hold her tighter. "Maggie so help me God if you don't let me go I'm gonna stab you with this knife I'm holding." Glenn steps back at her tone. He's never gotten a taste of her temper before. He knows Maggie's and thinks she got all the temper in the Greene family but Beth's tone was low and downright vicious as she spoke to her sister.

Maggie however takes notice of it and steps back. She looks at the knife recognising it as the Governors. Her eyes flash up to her sister "Did you kill him?"

"Kill who?" Beth asks in an irritated tone.

"She didn't kill anyone except some Walkers on the way." Michonne says this as she steps down behind Rick. "I killed him. Beth needs a blade and with her build she can learn to use that as a sword and be effective on runs." Michonne reaches back in to remove the clothing she'd stolen along with their packs. She passes the clothing to Beth without thinking and when she turns with a pack to hand to Rick Maggie is in her face.

"If you think she is going anywhere else outside this prison again you bitch, you have another thing coming, I'm moving her back downstairs today and you will not speak to her unless I'm around in future. Do you understand me?" Maggie is too far gone in her anger to realise the men are taking steps back. Rick is wondering if he should intervene when Carol puts a hand on his arm holding him back. Where had she come from? He shakes his head but before he can move Beth does. And Rick would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked by what he sees.

Before any of the men know what has happened Beth kicks Maggie in the back of a knee and when Maggie goes off-balance she pushes her forward causing her to crash into the side of the vehicle with a thud. But then she is up and around like a snake tackling Beth who loses her breath in a whooshing sound as they fall to the ground. Merle's eyebrows rise at the blows Beth rains down on her older sister. The woman fights dirty. He winces at a particularly vicious punch she delivers to Maggie's breast.

Maggie winced in pain knowing she had pushed her sister too far. Beth's rage was blinding and all Maggie could do was defend herself and try to get her own licks in until Beth realised she'd won. Just once Maggie would like to win a physical fight against her sister but knows she never will, she does not have that blinding rage in her that their father says Beth inherited from his father. For the most part she managed to keep her temper but Maggie knew she'd been holding on too tight to her, smothering her. She just didn't want to lose her and when she'd woken yesterday morning to find her gone. The fact that she'd gone with three of the five most lethal individuals Maggie knew didn't matter. She was so mad. Mad at them, at her father knowing he was smart enough to let Beth make the decision to go and mad at Beth for going. Of course she'd go; she needed to get out to learn and to grow. Maggie had seen her restlessness but hoped she'd find another outlet for it. Well she had now Maggie thought as she felt her lip split.

Suddenly a bucket of water is thrown over them both quickly followed by another. Beth curses as she looks up. She sees boots standing close to her and then a bucket hits the ground and before she realises it she's up and moving toward the boots swinging her arms around the hips they belong to. Unlike her sister though this person is ready for her. He steps back as she goes in low causing her to stumble and he catches her continuing to yank her forward her momentum making it easy for him to swing her around and kick her legs out from under her. Her back hits the ground with a thud and her breath leaves her completely this time. She finds herself pinned under him before she knows where she is. His eyes look down at her; they're almost glowing with feral heat. She feels his hardness against her but she can't move against it. She hears him speak but can't make out the words through the ringing in her ears. "Fuck off!" she hears that loud and clear and is aware of the people standing around her slowly backing away. He stays where he is for a long time allowing her to calm down. She closes her eyes trying to concentrate on her breathing. Heat settles in her groin. He's managed to situate himself between her legs and she can feel his own erection. If she could tilt her hips just a fraction he'd be rubbing on her clit. She keeps her eyes closed as she finally manages to drawn in enough breath to speak. "Get off me."

He ignores her simply leaning on her chest restricting her breathing again. He doesn't move, doesn't rub himself on her, and doesn't even look at her. He's looking off into the distance. She continues to breathe shallowly around the constriction he's placed on her. They stay like that for a long time. She can tell because the sun moves across the sky toward late afternoon. She can hear the birds and the rustle of the trees beyond the fence line. She realises her anger is gone and she feels like she's hung over. The same way she feels when she gets one of her occasional migraines. Her muscles relax infinitesimally, bit by bit.

And he feels every one. She has him so hard if he moves he'll come. He's managed to imprison himself with her because if he moves he'll shoot in his own fucking pants like a geyser. So he looks into the distance and tries to think of song lyrics to get into his zone. The only trouble is the lyrics he usually thinks of are about sex. Wasn't everything about sex he thought? Finally she opens her eyes looking up at him. "Get off me." He looks down at her with narrowed eyes, he knows he's looking at her like he wants to fuck her but he's hoping she doesn't see that. He has to figure out how to get off her without blowing his load. That's all he fucking needs. Before he can however she gets impatient or so he thinks and tries to move her hips. As they thrust ever so slightly up his body betrays him by thrusting down into her as if he were inside her. He throws his head back as he groans the orgasm he'd tried to prevent sweeps up on him.

But she comes too. He realises it instantly. Her back tries to arch and her neck succeeds in doing so; he has to stop himself from leaning down to bite it and mark her for everyone to know she is taken. The hands he's pinned turn in his grip managing to brush his hips causing him to thrust down again. She groans in pleasure. And with that he is off her like a rocket. He straightens his arms pushing himself up onto his knees taking himself away from her. He hears her whispered "No, don't..." but he ignores it knowing if he doesn't he'll sink into her and never let her go. She was becoming a fire in his blood. An addiction he was craving with every breath and something he could never have. He gains his feet and picks up his crossbow leaving her spread in the dirt. He can't look at her there quaking with same pleasure thrumming in his blood. He looks into the distance letting her calm down as he is. Eventually she sits up. He doesn't know what to say so he goes with the reason he'd laid down on her first. "Keep that temper in check, if I catch you losing it again like that I'll paddle your fuckin' arse till it's blue you hear me Brat?" He says it like it's her name and indeed it was a nickname her mother had for her when she was being particularly bad 'Bratty Beth' she'd called her.

Beth pulled herself together, she could think about what had happened between the two of them in the privacy of her cell later. But she'd be fucking damned if he was going to just walk off and pretend it had never happened. So, she goaded him. "Don't worry, next time I'm like that I expect it'll be you I'm going after anyway, and you'll be lucky if I don't paddle your fucking backside." She jumps to her feet ignoring her trembling legs and walks away. Her pack and knife and rifle have been taken inside. She sees from the sun that its late afternoon. She is aching and bone tired from her temper tantrum and thanks to her sister and Daryl she is filthy. She heads inside wanting a shower.

Merle and Michonne had headed inside with their packs hoping for a lie down. They left Daryl and Beth in the dirt with no thought to them at all. They knew what was going on between the two of them even if no one else did. The other's straggled in after them Glenn fussing at Maggie as she mopped up her lip. "Who taught her to fight like that?" Merle asks Herschel as they walked beside him.

Herschel smiled as he thought back on the memory "My friend Otis taught her not only how to defend herself but also how to win a fight." He paused remembering Otis before continuing "I'm sad to say Beth has my father's temper in part. She is very slow to anger but once she does it takes a lot for her to calm down and a long time for her to do so. I hope Daryl knows he'll be there for a while." Merle and Michonne smile at each other. Daryl won't mind they think. Rick stops them heading for the stairs with a terse "You two, explain where the hell you went and what exactly the hell you did now."

Merle sighs as he puts his pack down on the stairs. He scrubs his left hand over his face before scratching his scalp. He leans back on the railing of the stairs "I knew he'd double-cross you, even if you were planning on giving my Woman up, he'd do it for the hell of it. And unlike you I know him well enough to know there is no 'peaceful' solution. So I took care of him and his men. Whoever is left isn't going to fight. The town is either ripe for the taking or for you to bring them here and set them up. Whatever the fuck you want. Or you can just forget about them and try to get on with your life and your family here." He nods at Carl as he says this.

"I'm the leader of this group, it was my decision to make, if you can't accept that then you aren't part of his group. Can you accept it? Both of you? Can you accept me being in charge and making decisions that you may not agree with? If you can't then you need to leave and to be honest I think the rest of us need to vote on whether we let you stay. What you did could have backfired and gotten Beth killed, gotten us all killed." Rick takes a breath. He knows if the group votes for them to leave that Daryl will go with them. He doesn't want that to happen but his leadership can't be challenged every time he turns around. He runs his hands through is hair as he looks over at Herschel. Herschel shrugs. It's his decision whether they vote on them leaving. "Okay we'll vote tonight, if you want to stay the group has to accept you and what you just did. I know you did it for us but you should have brought it to the table for discussion."

Merle looks at him "'For discussion?'" he make a quote mark with his left hand at the words. "You just finished sayin' that you're in fuckin' charge and how you're lettin' the group do the dirty work of evictin' us." His accent is getting thicker with every word he speaks. "No that ain't the way leadership works Officer Friendly, if you're in charge then you gotta' make the hard decision and if we go then we go on your orders, not the groups." He stands there waiting for Rick to answer.

Before he can however Michonne speaks "You sat in this room two nights ago and made us part of this group. Before we left and did what needed to be done. Let me ask you this. If Glenn and Maggie and Carol had been the ones to make the decision we just did and follow through with it would you be thinking of evicting them?" She stops talking waiting for him to answer. But she knows he doesn't have to. The answer is written all over Rick's face. He wouldn't. He'd be supremely pissed at them, angry for days and may give them shit job after shit job but he wouldn't even think of evicting them. She turns and heads up the stairs knowing that they're staying. She hears Merle pick up his pack and fall in behind her. The get to their cell and she simply allows her pack to fall to the ground. Now that she is home such as it is and safe her nerves are screaming at her. Merle puts his pack on the top bunk picking hers up and doing the same. He sits down on the bottom bunk undoing his boots and taking them off.

Just as he goes to remove the straps holding his prosthesis on she kneels down and does it for him. Then she simply leans her head on his thigh wrapping her arms around his waist. They are home. They have beaten the Governor. For the time being they are safe. His right arm rests on her head his left clasping her arm around his waist and simply holding it. They sit together like that for a long time. Both are thinking of where they will go from here and how wherever that is that they will go together side by side into the unknown.

Their thoughts are interrupted by feet thumping on the stairs. They stir as they hear them move up to the cell she has claimed and they hear her muttering as she unpacks her things and moves around in her cell. Then they hear her footsteps coming closer to their cell. They don't move however. The footsteps slow and slide to a halt. Merle looks over to see her peaking around the cell obviously ready to turn away if their either fucking or sleeping. He grins tiredly at her. Her face is flushed with what he initially thinks is temper, her eyes are sparkling as well. She looks down at Michonne. "Is she awake?" She asks in a whisper.

"I'm awake," Michonne answers for her as she shifts off her knees wincing as they crack, she moves onto the bed beside Merle undoing her own boots. She doesn't ask Beth in wanting simply to go to sleep.

"Thank you for the knife, I'd appreciate any lesson you can give me." She turns away and is gone before Michonne can say anything in response. She pulls off her boots glancing over at Merle to see him looking after her thoughtfully. He's realising it wasn't temper in her face, it was leftover arousal. Suddenly he's not so tired after all.

"I think you need a shower My Beauty" he says this to Michonne as he pulls her up.

"What? Are you crazy, I just bathed in a stream until I was squeaky clean? Unlike Beth, I'm still squeaky clean." She's indignant at the thought she smells already. That is until he pulls her in to feel his hardness. "Oh for the love of, I should tell you to just go fuck her." She says this with a grin but moves away from him stepping back into her boots but not doing them up. She grabs her towel and a change of clothes as he puts his prosthesis back on again, "Let's go then." She's moved out of the cell and is waiting for him. He grabs his own things and they walk down the landing together passing Beth's cell without looking in. As they get to the top of the stairs Daryl gets to the bottom. He waits for them to walk down. As they step onto the floor he takes the first step up only to be stopped by Merle.

"You go on Beauty; I'll be there in a few minutes." He turns back to Daryl who is standing on the first step of the stairs impatiently. He looks him over seeing the same signs he'd seen on the girl. Flushed face, eyes sparkling. And another dead giveaway with his brother, an oddity that he'd never seen on another man and one he could see due to his half unbuttoned shirt. His chest is flushed making him look like he is sunburned. Merle knew it would fade back to normal within half an hour. But it let him know something had happened. And despite what other's may think he had a soft spot for kittens with very sharp claws as their kitten had just established to everyone that she had. That didn't mean he wouldn't take any opportunity to pay out on her for throwing her piss on him however. But for now, his brother concerned him.

If His Black Beauty thought he had some quirks she didn't know the half of what his brother had. So whether Beth realised it or not he was going to be watching out for her with regard to the man who was flesh of his flesh standing in front of him. "Are you going there with her?" He asked.

"No fuckin' way am I going anywhere with that..." He trailed off as she came out onto the landing to listen to them.

They stare at each other forgetting Merle is even there. He looks up at Beth, she has eyes only for Daryl and looking at Daryl he realises it's the same. He purses his lips as he rethinks his place. Looking back at Beth he realises she may just be more than a match for his baby brother as he watches her deliberately take a hand and run it up her neck around the back of it stretching herself before she leans her neck back and brings her hand back down the front of her chest. She casually palms one of her breasts before sliding her hand back down her body and hooking her thumb in the belt loop on those jeans that ride way too low. Then she pulls on the belt loop causing them to slip dangerously over her hip exposing the side of her hipbone and her pelvis to them. Leaving the jeans riding low she then raises both her arms clasping them above her head and she stretches. She stretches up leaning her head back and arching her back as she leans her pelvis on the rail of the landing. And she groans as she hears her spine crack. It's like a jolt of cold water to Daryl. He simply turns and leaves the cell block again. Merle can practically feel smoke pouring out of his own ears as he shakes his head at the show he'd been inadvertently given. Beth looks down at him and turns heading back to her cell with a soft laugh.

Fuck he thinks, his brother may have quirks but this girl is gonna match him in spades. He decides he's going to sit on the sidelines and have a hell of a time watching them tangle. Thinking he can't wait to tell Michonne he turns and heads toward the bathrooms. As he gets to their entrance he sees Beth had another unintentional watcher. Rick was standing against the wall where he'd been invisible to Beth up on the landing but he could see her perfectly. Rick is still looking up at where she'd been standing with a slightly glazed look. Merle stops in front of him wondering if he needs to warn him off for Daryl but before he decides Rick makes it known he's aware of who she belongs to whether she realises it or not.

"I never saw them coming," He shakes his head as he adjusts himself. That show had made him realise how long it had been since he'd had the pleasure of a woman himself. He shakes his head again as he thinks he'll be on his own in that department for a long time to come. But he looks at Merle; he'd been waiting for him since he'd seen Michonne head to the showers knowing he wouldn't be far behind. "I apologise for what I said before. It was wrong of me to try to evict you because you did something that needed doing. Something I couldn't have done. Tomorrow when you've had a good night's sleep I'd like your opinion about what you think we should do about the town." He nods at Merle and starts to walk off before turning back and saying with a grin "Enjoy your shower now you hear?" He chuckles as he turns back around to head to the kitchen to torture himself some more with what else he couldn't have.

Merle shakes his head at the man. And he was a man to apologise and to then ask for help in the next breath. Only a real man could do that he thought. Something His Black Beauty was teaching him to be. Speaking of which...

She is rinsing off as he comes in barring the door behind him. He sits down to take off his boots and when he has he simply leans back with a sigh. His arms resting on his thighs. She continues to finish her shower as she looks over at him. His eyes are closed. He looks tired she thinks. She is looking forward to sleeping in a bed again with him. She thinks idly if they go through the small town on the way to the quarry again that they should get the furniture in the office buildings. It had been of good quality. Before she can mention it to him she becomes aware he has opened his eyes and is looking over at her. She smiles at him. "Want me to leave the water on?" He shakes his head closing his eyes again. She turns the water off and walks over to the bench grabbing the towel she left there and starting to dry herself off. She bends over shaking out her dreads and hears him snort behind her. "You doin' that got us into this in the first place." He runs his left hand over her arse as she stays bent over "You have the most gorgeous arse I have ever seen." Suddenly his fingers dig in scratching the skin harshly. She is up and swinging around raising her arm to him before she realises what she's done.

The smack turned his cheek to the side. Time stilled as they stared at each other. She could feel herself flooding so much her juices were running down her thighs. She could smell herself. And him.

He grew hard so fast it felt painful. She'd fucking hit him? Him? Fuck he was a sick bastard because he wanted her to do it again, just as she wanted him to do it to her. She was on his lap before he'd even thought about moving. Her hands were running over his scalp scratching it as he loved. He moaned into her mouth as she grabbed his ears viciously pulling his head back. His prosthesis was harsh on her waist as he pulled her to him. He pulled away from her mouth dropping his head to her breasts taking a nipple in his mouth and biting it. This time it was her turn to moan as her head fell back. He kept at her nipples, sucking and biting each one in turn, switching as he felt her wince with pain each time to the other so she was kept wanting. One of her hands drops to their lap but instead of touching him she's flicking at her own clit. "Fuck no." He pushes her hand away and before she can put it back he has somehow pinned her arms behind her bracketing them between her own back and his prosthesis. She wrenches trying to get free wanting to come but he just laughs at her. Before she can curse him his mouth is on hers again. She moans a protest into his mouth even as their tongues slide together hotly.

Suddenly she feels his left hand at her clit. He flicks it causing her to jump and gasp which makes him laugh. Then she feels him freeing his own cock. This time he groans into her mouth as he take himself in hand and rubs his head over her lips and clit causing her to jump again. Before she can move to sink down on him he fits himself to her and thrusts up causing the bench to jump at his force. It startles them enough that they become aware of where they are and each other on another level. He lets her hands go and she simply wraps them around his shoulders sinking down on him. She uses her internal muscles on him as she rests her head on his shoulder and he kisses her neck. They don't move otherwise taking their time with each other. There is no rush anymore. They have the rest of their lives. He puts his arms around her, his right at her waist and his left sliding slowly up her back to wind into her dreads. He pulls her head back gently surprising both of them. They simply stare at each other for a time before she finally moves her hips on him. His head slides back exposing his neck and her hickeys and his eyes drift shut. She uses her own hands to tip his head forward coming forward herself to rest her forehead on his. They start moving together. But slowly and languidly still looking at each other all the while. She wants to see his eyes when he comes. His eyes flicker at her and she realises she's said it out loud. They move together in tune with each other's responses, breathing faster as they get closer. This time he doesn't move her hand away but takes it and puts it on her clit and keeping his own hand down there so he can see them together as she flicks herself moving faster on him now. He looks back up at her. Times slows again as they move toward orgasm. When it comes it's like none they've experienced with each other or anyone else either. It is simply completion. It is love in its purest form. Both of them together for however much longer they have in this fucked up world. Black Beauty and her Inbred Redneck.

The End.

A/N - Okay here I leave this version of Merle and Michonne. However I have not finished with this group. They have more stories to tell. And no I'm not talking about Daryl and Beth, although they will come. My next story for this group is Threaded With Grey. I hope to start publishing it within a few weeks. And Merle and Michonne will continue to appear.


End file.
